Jewel of the Sea
by meowz-doraemon
Summary: When Erik de Chagny, notorious commodore of the Ravisseur is washed ashore on a presumably deserted island by a ferocious storm, he finds unexpected love with a beautiful woman. One who is blessed with several special gifts…including the ability to calm his restless heart.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis:

Between 1700 - 1900

Privateer, Erik de Chagny, is an exiled Lord and marauding sea commodore who is feared by all. He has lost everything, leaving him nothing but his pride and lust for revenge.

She is Christine, an orphaned woman, possessing an ethereal beauty, angelic voice, and uncanny affinity for the wild horses that roam across the island she calls home. In all her young life, she has experienced only peace and joy.

When a ferocious storm casts Erik ashore, Christine innocently surrenders to an untamed desire. And when Erik makes a promise to protect his newfound angel, he has no idea how that simple vow will transform his life.

A/N: Hello, welcome to my story. I hope you will like it. First of all, I would like to thank Fantomphan33 for being a wonderful beta and Erik'sTrueAngel for kindly reviewing my story. Last but not least, thank you Angel of Mystery 145 for letting me use one of her manips for this story's avatar.

 **Prologue**

Under the silvery light of a harvest moon, two female figures hastily fled down a long narrow path toward the beach, their minds and bodies exhausted from the men wildly pursuing them. They snuck into the bushes growing on the sides of the road, desperate for a temporary place of concealment, and a chance to catch their breaths.

Shadows cast from the trees overhead shrouded them in protective darkness. Their hair and clothing were disheveled from the frantic running, splattered with mud from the road. The tall woman's brown hair was matted against her face, which was twisted with pain, and her vibrant blue eyes attempted to hold back the unshed tears that threatened to fall. Yet as she looked down at the infant she held tightly in her arms, the babe still miraculously sound asleep, she at last broke into a quiet sob. Large tears trickled down her cheeks as she hugged the babe, gently rocking it back and forth. With an inaudible sigh, she looked back, fearing that the enemy was close behind.

The ruffians were led by Lord Beaumont, a cunning, ruthless beast who lusted after nothing but gold and treasure. The precious blue diamond necklace, the Heart of Eternity, was exactly what he was after and he knew she had it.

Lord Gustave and Lady Emma Daaé was a happily-wedded couple, having shared a life and home in the northwest part of France, not far from the seashore. Sadly, their peaceful lives had been shattered that destined night when the couple were awakened from their slumber by a thunderous commotion. An explosion rocked the mansion, causing screams of terror to erupt as servants scurried everywhere, looking for safety in any corner that might conceal them. A band of robbers broke into the house, killing any who dared to stand in their way. They tore through the manor as if searching for some precious item, with the sounds of swords clashing loudly through the manor and the metallic odor of blood permeating the air.

Gustave gave his frightened wife and baby daughter one final passionate embrace. "Stay safe, my love and I promise that I will come find you both," he quietly said to his teary wife, tenderly kissing them before directing her to the hidden door behind the dresser, which led to the outside.

"You must join us!" Emma cried, hesitant to escape without her husband.

"I will protect you in the way I know best. Now take the baby and go!" Gustave responded, his voice filled with conviction. Then he handed her the blue diamond necklace, the Heart of Eternity, which was his present to her on their wedding day. Emma always kept it in a safe secret place and she only wore it only on special occasions.

"I'll go with her," said Agatha, Emma's most trusted maid. The young woman had been the first to run inside and alert the couple of the robbers.

Once the women were inside the secret tunnel, Gustave securely closed the door. Just then, the door burst open as the intruders aimed their weapons at him. Gustave was prepared to stall them as long as he could in order to give his wife a chance to escape.

Emma and Agatha descended the stairs down the winding tunnel, the maid holding a lit candle to illuminate their way.

Once outside, the women ran away from the mansion in search of safety. It was then that Emma heard her husband's cry of agony breach the walls from within manor. Somehow, she knew her beloved Gustave was dead, leaving her to feel as if she could not breathe, like a cumbersome boulder was crushing her chest. A great wave of grief washed over her body. How could she survive this pain? One cannot hurt so profoundly and live on, could they? It was unfathomable to her to spend the rest of her life in such anguish, without her dearest love by her side.

 _No, I must live. My daughter needs me!_ And with that ironclad determination, Emma looked up at the home the two of them had once shared. "Good bye, my love. May our souls reunite in heaven," she whispered, closing her eyes and pushing down the churning pain of the loss before continuing on in their efforts to escape.

While she had been lost in the agonized memory, Emma had not heard the sound of horses stampeding towards them until it was almost too late. Their bridles were now jangling close by. A brilliant stream of moonlight illuminated the surface of the sea, softly revealing the colossal mountains that towered far in the distance. The crash of nearby ocean waves mixed with the murmur of men's voices as they relentlessly continued to stalk them.

Emma breathed in quickly, trying to quiet her pounding heart, but her fear was too great. The men were getting closer, until she could actually see their faces. They were cruel and filled with hate, and as Emma looked down at her gorgeous daughter, the contrast was staggering. It was not right! She should not have to grow up in a world where merciless men could destroy everything that was lovely and beautiful.

With sudden determination, she discreetly slipped her royal-blue diamond necklace, the Heart of Eternity, into the babe's wrapper and lovingly kissed her forehead. She hugged her child, trembling with the force of her emotion, but the sound of the men nearby spurred her into actions. "Please, take care of her for me," Emma quietly whispered to her young maid before thrusting her precious daughter into the hands of the startled woman.

Bounding like a rabbit flushed from its burrow, Emma rose and raced forward again, trying desperately to cause a ruckus to distract Lord Beaumont's men. A shout from behind her indicated that they had located her only twenty lengths away. The men turned their horses around and charged toward the poor woman.

Horrified but relentless, Emma ran as fast as her feet could carry her, silently praying for the safety of her daughter. She ran in the opposite direction of where she knew they still hid. _Yes, you vile idiots, come after me instead…and let my daughter live._ Flames of tenacity were alight within her, Emma's only desire being her daughter's survival, and nothing more.

Agatha looked down at the child, a hint of pity for the infant showing in her eyes. Though her mind was a bit shaken with horror by the events, the young woman was pleased that her scheme to assist Lord Beaumont had been successful. He would get what he wanted and then reward her with the gold he had promised her, thus ending her pathetic life as a servant at last. She had seen Lord Gustave give her mistress the necklace before they went into the secret tunnel, causing Agatha to so adamantly insist she accompany her. She hoped she had successfully masked her motivation as being that of her mistress's welfare, and not of pure greed. However, that no longer mattered, what with Lord Gustave's apparent death and the fact that Beaumont's men had gone after Lady Emma, leaving Agatha alone with the baby hidden inside the bushes.

The question now, was what was she going to do with Lady Emma's child? Agatha might be greedy, but she wasn't so heartless as to kill a child outright. Quietly setting off in the opposite direction, the maid headed to the edge of the sea where she spotted a small boat beached on the sand. She stood there for a few moments, contemplating her options, before giving the bundle in her arms a final glance. The baby was just a poor thing that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, an innocent, yet ultimately not her concern. Still, out of some form of latent kindness, Agatha pulled a small bag of silver coins hidden in the cleavage beneath the neckline of her dress, and tucked it into the blankets. _May Providence take pity on this child and lead the boat into the caring hands of someone more righteous than her._

Her mistress had been a kind person with great compassion and a generous heart to everyone, especially Agatha. The young maid felt a twinge of guilt for having placed her employer and his family in this disastrous situation. But when it came to her life over theirs, hers would always come first. Very selfish, yes, but that was how she had thus far managed to survive this wretched life.

After carefully placing the infant within the wooden vessel, Agatha slowly dragged the heavy boat down to the water. Then, with a quick glance behind her, she shoved the boat and the tiny sleeping girl out into the waves. Once the vessel was midway out to sea, Agatha turned around, picked up the front hem of her dress, and walked away without looking back. A satisfactory expression crept across her face. _At last…_

A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1: The Island of Love

 _Eighteen years later…_

Christine stood where the ocean waves kissed the land, her eyes closed, and her face to the wind. She sensed the moisture that hung like a fragile sheet of silk upon the breeze, and could feel the thunder clouds building in the northwest. Opening her eyes, she watched as layers of grayish clouds formed, concealing the descending sun on the horizon. Sparkling inside those puffy clouds, bolts of lightning intermittently appeared, brilliant shocks of white in the dark orangey sky, forking silently before barely touching the unsuspecting sea. She inhaled deeply, the sweet smell of the verdant grass filled her nostrils as it waved in the breeze behind her, yet she could still taste the tangy salt of the vast sea in front of her. Smiling, she turned and spoke to the powerful white stallion that stood beside her.

"There is an early storm approaching, Claudius. Tomorrow, or perhaps by midnight tonight at the earliest."

As if it understanding her every word, the horse lifted his nose to the air and whinnied. In the field behind them, a dozen other horses raised their heads. Then, as if connected by invisible strings, they all sprang into a gallop, racing wildly across the flat grassland. The stallion reared, declaring his pride and dashed after them.

Christine laughed, feeling the ground tremble with their pounding hooves.

"Tis a foolish waste of energy, if you ask me," grumbled an elderly, rotund woman who was slowly climbing the last few steps up the coastal rocks toward the young girl.

"Only because you cannot run with them, Mother," Christine replied, smiling at the exhausted woman. "If your legs were as long and strong as theirs, you would be racing the colts."

"Humph, I would beat them too," her mother replied in a grumpy tone, raising her right hand to wipe off the hot streaks of sweats from her sun-kissed face, frantically trying to catch her breath.

"Indeed. I think you still could," said Christine.

Her mother, Jameela, smiled sadly as she watched the herd skid to a stop before racing back in the other direction. She sighed, "I am growing old, my dear. And I fear for you, all alone here without anyone. What if an accident should befall you?"

Jameela often felt older than she truly was, with years and hard labor having taken its toll. Her grey hair that framed her weathered face was neatly wrapped inside a piece of cloth that held it in place. Her forehead was wrinkled with many peaks and valleys, caused by years of work and worry. Yet despite all that, Jameela's eyes always shined with immense kindness and harbored an abundance of affection for the young woman standing in front of her, whom she called daughter.

Christine laughed again. Tossing her mahogany hair behind her, she gracefully strode down the field without faltering. "Mother, you worry for nothing. I have all I need and I will never be alone. The horses are my brothers and sisters, and you are strong and hearty. I have never known what it is to be alone. Fear naught, Mother. All is well."

Christine paused as the white stallion reached her, warm and restless from his exertions. She grasped Claudius' mane and pulled herself atop his withers. Gripping him with her thighs, she sent him galloping again, this time speeding through the herd and scattering the mares in all directions.

Jameela watched her with a smile of pride. Christine was a beautiful young woman, her glorious dark hair flowing wildly down her back, alive with auburn highlights. Her skin had been kissed by the sun and her beautiful expressive eyes were the color of the bright blue ocean, fringed with long sable lashes. She was rather tall for a woman, yet rode with confidence and pride.

Her lovely daughter was also gifted with an ethereal voice, pure and melodious as an angel from heaven. Once in a while, when she sang, the birds from the tree branches and little furry animals from overhead and underground gathered around her, joining in her sweet song. Wherever Christine went, she walked in springtime.

But, as all mothers do, Jameela couldn't help but be concerned for her. Christine feared nothing. Her willful spirit often caused her to ignore caution, for she had yet to discover that life was dangerously unpredictable. On this isolated island, away from civilization, she functioned well, knowing every stone, tree, and meadow, having lived among them her entire young life. Christine could feel the environment as if she were an integral part of it. Yet, regardless of all that, there were still dangers that threatened to harm her. Jameela also feared a simple misstep could result in a broken leg, or worse, especially since she would not be around to look after the girl forever. Christine, however, dismissed her mother's concerns, innocently convinced that nothing bad would happen to her.

"You are a fool, Christine!" Jameela yelled after her. "Life can change in an instant. All that you believe is permanent can easily be gone with tomorrow's sunrise!"

Christine wheeled the stallion and tilted her face into the wind. "Nothing will change," she shouted. "This island will be my home, and you will be my mother, forever." She tossed her hair and flung out her arms. "Here is everything I will ever want!"

Her mother shook her head, remembering how her own life had significantly altered over the years. As she watched Christine spin once again and gallop away, Jameela thought back to how she and her late husband came to the island nearly twenty years ago.

Before coming to this island, Jameela and her beloved Arib had belonged to a gypsy caravan which originated from Middle East. There had only been the four of them, with Magen, and Jal being the other members of the group. Arib and Jameela were happily married while Magen and Jal had been their good friends since they were all children. The caravan went from place to place performing musical recitals for money on the streets of France, and Jameela had been their star singer and dancer. Their performances were spectacular and no matter where they went, people from all around would gather to watch them.

The four lived happily together until one day tragedy struck and everything was shattered…

One dark night, while everyone slept, a band of soldiers led by Judge Pheobus, Paris' Minister of Justice, came to arrest them. The Judge had a longstanding hatred for gypsies, and swore to see them wiped from his city at all costs. Magen and Jal were brutally murdered while attempting to defend the group, and while Arib and Jameela survived, they were taken away in chains. Arib was thrown into the dungeons, while Jameela was escorted by a couple of guards to an opulent bedchamber, where she was given an ultimatum: become Pheobus' mistress, or die. When she firmly refused his advances, he locked her in the chamber for three days without any nourishment. Miraculously, Arib somehow managed to escape his hellish prison and find her, carrying her weakened body out of the city and fled towards the sea.

Pheobus sent his men after the couple, but fortunately Arib and Jameela found an abandoned boat next to the dock not too far from Pheobus's castle. Climbing inside they sailed away, and after many days at sea, their vessel came to rest on the shores of the Island of the Wild Horses. Seeing it as the hand of Providence, they embraced their new lives, claiming it as their own permanent haven, and over the years they completely lost connection to the outside world.

The couple settled down on this remote island, happily spending their lives together in a small cottage which they built themselves. Their daily food consisted of edible vegetables, fruits and fishes. Their lives in the beginning were hard but the couple was simply happy to be together and safe. And if someday God granted them a child, nothing in this world would have been more perfect than that. Sadly, however, the couple remained fruitless until...

On one of his many trips out to sea to catch fish, Arib had come across another boat the unpredictable currents had pulled from some distant land and set adrift in the immense ocean. Inside the small vessel lay a crying infant. Arib brought the babe home to their cottage, and from that moment on the couple had raised the baby as their own.

The infant had been hungry and helpless, but had clearly once been blessed with love, for her blankets were made of the finest, handwoven wool. Yet what truly stunned the couple was that inside the blankets they discovered a blue diamond necklace and a bag of silver coins. The necklace was breathtaking, and must have been worth a fortune. Behind the diamond, engraved on the metal backing was the word "Daaé". While Jameela and Arib had no idea what that meant, they thought perhaps it was the babe's parents' surname. Yet, on this remote island with no other habitants besides Arib and Jameela, the expensive items really held no value. To them, the child itself was far more important, and with that in mind, the couple simply put the items away and completely ignored them.

Raising the little girl had been difficult at first because the couple had never had to care for an infant. However, as time passed, the task had become more familiar and they came to love the girl they named Christine as dearly as if she were their own. Tragically, two years ago, Arib passed away from illness, devastating the small family, especially Jameela. Yet, with Christine by her side, the bereft widow found the will to go on, and had continued to feel as if her life was very blessed. The girl had been an attentive daughter and a great companion to her mother, leaving Jameela to wonder what she would ever have done without the lass. During the daytime, Christine went out to look for food, while her mother would stay at home and do house chores. At night, when they ate together, Christine would tell her mother of her adventures on the island and sing a sweet lullaby to her before bedtime to sooth her soul.

Now as she watched Christine racing around on the stallion, she smiled to herself and nodded with pleasure. The girl had given her a reason to live a meaningful life, and the joy she had brought to both her and Arib was immeasurable. Christine had grown up so fast and lately Jameela felt like her time on this earth was near ending.

As night descended, Christine and her mother did their evening chores with little discussion. Jameela built a fire while Christine cleaned and prepared the mushrooms she had picked from the garden. As the older woman moved toward her chair to rest, Christine walked briskly outside to collect water. The sky was dark, but she knew the path to the water hole by heart, knowing where each root and stones made the path unsteady. She was finely tuned to the sounds of the insects as they clicked and chirped, guiding her along until she reached her destination. Without hesitation, she dipped her bucket into the stream, using her fingers and the weight of the water to tell her when it was full.

Christine returned to the cottage and poured some water into the pot with the mushrooms. Then she selected two dried herbs from the wall where they hung, and crumbled them into the water. Mother grunted her approval while watching her daughter, before pulling a blanket over her knees.

"You will need to bring in the clothes that I hung the morning. Otherwise they will get wet in the storm."

"Yes, mother. I already did that," replied Christine, a bit annoyed.

"What about the wood? Do we have enough?"

"Yes. I took care of that as well."

"What about…."

"Mother!" Christine sighed in exasperation. "It is only a storm, one that will bring great delight. We have weathered many storms and I know how to prepare." She then gave her mother a fond smile, her tone now light and teasing. "Now, cease this nagging and eat." With that having said, the two women settled in and had their dinner in companionable silence. When they were finished, Christine did the cleanup and her mother headed off to bed.

A/N: Thank you both betas Fantomphan33 & Erik'sTrueAngel for reviewing and editing the chapter. You both are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you both beta Fantomphan33 & Erik'sTrueAngel for reviewing and editing.

Thunder crashed overhead and the ocean roared with fury. Livid black clouds reared up like a cobra readying itself to strike. They spat lightning mercilessly onto the pitiful scene below, which cut through the sky like burning shots of venom. The torrential rain hammered at the Commodore's flag ship, _The Ravisseur_ , while the others under his command fared no better. The fleet, commanded by Commodore Erik de Chagny, were tossed violently in the middle of the vast ocean, desperately withstanding the ferocious storm. "Damn it, damn it all!" Erik casted his eyes towards the graphite sky and cursed a second time under his breath. The shrieking whirlwind shrouded the ship in an eerie darkness that only added to the terror of those unfortunate enough to be caught in it.

Enraged by the storm, Erik, the cast-out heir to Rocamadour, his family estate in France, shouted at the elements. His tormented soul matched the anger of the storm, and he stood at the helm like the devil at the gates of hell.

"Hold her, you fools! If you let her flounder then all the gold will be lost and you will die poor men!"

When one sailor failed to respond, cowering against the railing, Erik strode over to him with a curse and lifted him by his soaked shirt.

"Do you understand? If you don't hold her, you will die! Now get your ass moving and lash that sail."

The ship listed just then, plunging into a trough, and the pair were flung against the railing, splintering it. Erik grabbed the broken edge, forcibly pulling himself back aboard, and then swung around to help the sailor - but the lad was gone, swallowed up by the ravenous waves.

Cursing, Erik staggered back to the helm and continued to shout orders. The men crawled over the ship like soaked rats, struggling to stay aboard. A short scream from starboard was cut short as another sailor lost his life.

The commodore squinted through the sheeting rain, watching his flagship being forced farther and farther from the rest of his fleet, the three other ships also being battered and tossed by the will of the storm. He had taken command of this particular ship because it was new, recently captured during a sea fight only a couple months ago. Yet Erik could now see his mistake, for though his men were well trained, the vessel had not been tested, failed to live up to its promising expectations.

"God's wrath! It should not be storming yet! Not for another month at least!" he shouted, having sailed these waters for year and never encountered weather this bad so early in the year. The vicious storm pummeled the ship with a freezing blast of air, and the thunder that followed another flash of lightning shook the ship, vibrating it from stem to stern. Lightning continued to snake across the sky, illuminating the rabid sea for one terrifying moment, then blinked out, casting the ship back into darkness.

"Stay to your stations! Shorten the sail! Tack right! Reef ahead!"

Erik grasped the ship's railing and ducked, letting the wild sea wave crash over him and across the deck. His muscle strained with the effort to keep himself upright and on board. A shout to his left drew his gaze and he turned just in time to see the first mate washed over the side and into the raging water below.

Erik braced himself as the ship sank into a furrow. He gripped the mainsail rope for security and quickly gauged the pattern of the ocean waves, waiting for the right moment when the ship paused at the top of a swell and he could quickly tie himself to the mast. Another sailor skidded across the deck as the ship tilted, his head crashing against a barrel that was lashed to the planks. Erik watched helplessly as the man's limp body tumbled off the ship.

Erik's gray eyes remained stoic as he witnessed the entire tragedy unfolding in front of him. He had no true attachment to the men on the ship. Why should he? Humans were vile creatures and betrayers. He should know.

Erik was one of the two sons of Lord Isaac de Chagny, raised on the family estate in the South of France. Raoul was not only his younger brother, by only a few minutes, but his fraternal twin as well. Still, the two brothers looked nothing alike. Though Raoul was of lighter coloring, and Erik's features dark, it was the facial deformity that covered the right side of the older brother's face that set them apart. _The Devil's child_ was the first name that they called him. His parents, being highly superstitious, believed that their son was cursed, the scars on his face a form of punishment for unknown sins. And from the day he came into this world until now, a mask had been placed over his face to cover the shame he was destined to carry his entire life.

Even though living under the same roof, Raoul was nurtured with immense affection and pride, while Erik was raised knowing only hardship, reprimands, and isolation. His facial disfigurement seemed to be the only reason for his parents' fear and loathing, something that condemned him to wallow in a life of loneliness, misery and revulsion. Everywhere he went, Erik always wore a black leather mask that concealed the deformed side of his face, exposing only his eyes, mouth, chin, and his unaffected left cheek.

And while he had grown to hate being forced to wear such a thing, as Erik grew into adulthood, the mask had afforded him an almost alluring and mysterious quality about him, a startling contrast to Raoul's innocent, yet noble appearance. Thus, the two brothers found it odd that many of the ladies were strangely attracted to Erik first… that is until the rumors of what horrors he concealed behind his mask reached their ears.

Erik and Raoul's mother died when the boys were still rather young, leaving their rearing and education in the hands of their demanding father. Thus, when their sire's health began to wane, the Lord of Rocamadour was left in a quandary. While Erik was technically the elder of his two sons, it was Raoul, with his perfect face and easygoing manner, their father desired to inherit the family fortune. Thus, on his deathbed, Lord de Chagny chose to leave it in the hands of fate, stating that whichever son married and produced a male heir first would inherit the family title and estate.

This stipulation was not a concern for Raoul, who was already courting the daughter of a Baron, a lovely girl by the name of Meg Giry. The two were madly in love and were expected to wed that very spring. This left Erik already far behind in the race for the inheritance, further cementing his envy and anger against his apparently perfect brother. Yet, he had thought fortune had smiled on him at last, when out of the blue, the sultry Gabrielle de Rossie began to show interest in entering into a courtship with him. He was shocked to say the least, for Gabrielle came from a fine family, had beauty to spare and was sought after by half the county.

At first Erik was unsure about her attentions, her words of flattery and syrupy endearments being alien to his ears. Still, it was nice to be showered with praise for once, and it wasn't like being alone had made Erik happy in the past. Besides, with his birthright on the line, a wife of his own would afford him the opportunity to remain in the running. Perhaps in time he could grow to love Gabrielle, and if she did indeed have as much affection for him as she claimed, where was the harm? Oh, if only Erik had known the truth.

Having done all he could to put his best foot forward, Erik had bowed to every demand Gabrielle had made for the wedding, right down to the imported satin dress from Italy she wore that day. Their wedding night, however, left much to be desired, and though Erik attempted to make the deed pleasurable, his wife had demanded it be done quickly and in the most perfunctory manner possible. Erik had fallen asleep that night, on his own side of the bed, while his bride curled up as far away from him as possible, leaving him wondering if this was how his life was now to be.

The next morning, after waking up Gabrielle was consumed by an insatiable curiosity about what lay beneath her husband's mask, thus she removed it on her own accord. Erik had been awoken by her screams as she ran from the room, leaving his mask on the floor as she went. Not only was Erik's trust, and hopes for a good marriage shattered that morning, but what she had seen was the ultimate reason for the couple's estrangement after that. Even though they continued living in the same house, Gabrielle never spoke to him again, unless absolutely necessary. His wife apparently could no longer tolerate Erik's presence, filled with such loathing and disgust for his face that she couldn't stand to even be in the same room with him. Yet, Erik was still given a glimmer of hope, when from that one act, Gabrielle fell pregnant, ultimately putting Erik back in the running for his inheritance. He even felt he might be ahead of the game, since Raoul and Meg had only just wed and had yet to conceive a child.

As the months crawled by, Erik found himself unexpectedly anxious to be a father, imagining all the things he could do for and teach his offspring. However, when Gabrielle at last gave birth, it was not to the son he had hoped for, but to a tiny little daughter, whom they named Nicolette. And though his expectations were temporarily dashed by this turn of events, Erik found he couldn't help but be besotted by his adorable little angel. He tried to spend as much time with the infant as Gabrielle would allow, but his vindictive wife seemed determined to limit any and all interaction between the two of them out of pure spite.

Yet, it all came to a head the day that Meg did indeed give birth to a child as well… Raoul's perfect little son, Adrian. Once more, it was cemented in Erik's mind forever the fact that his brother was the golden one. Now, robbed of his inheritance and family's fortune, Erik's life took a turn for the worst. Because all her hopes of a pampered life were gone, Gabrielle chose to commit suicide by jumping off the highest tower of the mansion they once shared. Apparently, in her mind, death was preferable in her eyes than remaining the wife of a penniless disfigured monster. Yet, what had struck Erik to the bone was the fact that she chose to do so with his baby daughter Nicolette in her arms! Fortunately Erik arrived at the tower in the nick of time, miraculously able to rescue his daughter from her despicable mother's vice grip before she flung herself to her death.

Gabrielle's death pained him like a dagger through his chest. Though they had never loved each other, he had strove to make her happy, and they still had a daughter to raise. How could Gabrielle be so cruel as to think of killing such an innocent being? Her decision to take her own life only after he lost his inheritance, only confirmed in Erik's mind that he was no better than a monster, a hideous beast who was cursed for eternity to be alone and unloved.

Left with nothing, Erik swallowed his pride and begged Raoul and Meg to look after his daughter Nicolette while he left to seek his fortune, promising to come back for the child when he had something to offer her. To his ultimate joy, and surprise, they agreed. He then left for the sea to look for a new horizon, choosing the life of a sailor. As the years passed, he made a name for himself, so much so that his talents came to the attention of the king. Thus, King Louis of France presented Erik with a commission, giving him the rank of commodore in his royal fleet. Erik's new job was to sail the sea, attacking and plundering goods from enemy vessels.

From that day on, Erik had become the most brutal, yet successful privateer under the king's command. Liked by none, yet feared by all.

The sounds of thunders suddenly boomed once more, drawing Erik back to the present. His ship cracked, the force of the seething ocean far stronger than her hull. _The Ravisseur_ was going to sink! Erik saw the realization strike the hearts of the remaining sailors, and they appeared to him like children looking to him as if he could possibly save them. He stared back, with no such assurance to offer.

"She is going down!" he shouted. "Lower a lifeboat if you dare, or swim for the isles!"

Three men dropped one of the wooden boats, but a blast of wind crashed it against the side of the ship. "Commodore!" cried a sailor. "I don't want to die! Help us!"

Erik snarled in fury, disgusted with the whimpering men. "Cowards," he muttered to himself under his breath. Just then, a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and struck an island nearby, a loud crack reverberating through the air. Erik looked up, narrowing his gaze as he tried to see through the driving rain. In the far distance he saw the black outline of a coast, and made a rapid calculation. This was his only chance… and he had no intention of dying this day.

Wiping his wet, brown hair off his face, as he focused on how to get to shore. There was too much unfinished business back home for him to die now. He had property to buy, power to gain and success to prove. Not to mention an eight-year-old daughter who hardly knew him.

A wave crashed overhead, pushing Erik to his knees and drenching him in cold froth. He shook his head, ignoring the sting of the salt water, and peered at the land. On the coast, a fire flickered, presumably caused by the lightning strike, and he smiled coolly. It would act as a beacon.

Holding the rope, he untied one end and inched over to the barrels, whereupon he lashed the rope to the cask. When the ship dropped suddenly, Erik was flung backwards and he groaned in pain as his back crashed against the hatch door. He lost his breath for a moment, and struggled to draw in air before the ship listed again. Thunder crashed and Erik looked up, realizing that his chances of survival were slim. Anger consumed him.

"No!" he shouted into the gale. "No! I will survive! I am not done yet!"

Another flash of lightning answered him, illuminating the broken deck. All the sailors had been swept overboard… only he remained. A great creaking signaled the ship's final resistance; then it abruptly rolled to its side.

Erik was flung aft, his powerful muscles useless, as the rope that held pulled tight, stringing him between the mast and the barrel. The mast swayed, and the barrel shook, telling him that if he didn't act quickly, he would follow the same fate as the rest of his crew. Dragging his knife from his boot, Erik sliced through the rope, choosing to stay with the buoyant barrel rather than the massive mast. He gripped the barrel's side and hacked at the rope that held it to the floor boards.

Suddenly water flood the deck and the ship groaned once again, this time accepting defeat. The top of the mast abruptly snapped, sending splinters of wood raining down, pelting him with thousands of sharp pieces. Erik ducked, his hands covering his face and eyes in a protective manner. He stumbled, blood dripping from his arms and body, and snarled at the elements.

"I will never give up!" he shouted. "Gabrielle didn't break me… nor could my father. You cannot stop me. I dare you to try!"

As if in answer, a final flash of lightning snaked down from the heaven and struck the remaining mast. Instantly exploding, the huge timber was turned into a tower of fire that scorched Erik, an immense heat erupted in front of him, searing the front of his body.

He howled in rage and pain, his body now severely injured. The wound was excruciating and for a moment Erik wondered if he was in hell. Had the evils of his past found him and encased him in the devil's fire. Then the ship tossed a final time and rolled, her heavy belly turning upwards like a great, dying whale.

Erik and the barrel were thrown from the deck into the ocean. He plunged down, deep into the freezing depths, until the rope that bound him to the barrel halted his downward momentum and forced him to come back to the surface. Breaking the surface, he gasped for air and looked around, seeing that the sinking ship was already many lengths away.

Erik tried to swim, but the currents pulled him in every direction, with only the barrel keeping him afloat. With a groan, he watched as the ship twisted on its stern, then plunged down and sank into the wind-tossed ocean.

Erik looked for the beacon of light on land and found it. Ignoring the sting of salts in his wound, he glared at the surging storm and the pounding waves with defiance. He felt painful as if millions of arrows had just pierced through him, but he would not be defeated!

Then, with supreme effort and indomitable will, he clung to the barrel and kicked, heading for salvation.

A/N: Hi readers, how do you like the story so far? Please kindly give me a feedback.

Next chapter, Erik and Christine will meet. I can't wait to see how their meeting is going to turn out to be.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you Fantomphan33 & Erik'sTrueAngel for reviewing and editing.

By morning, the tempest had expended itself and moved on, leaving the ocean a seething mess of seaweed and debris. Christine walked along the beach, looking around and inspecting the area. The seaside looked like the aftermath of a bloody battle, with planks of wood scattered along the beach, wreckage dotting the coast. The storm had been more brutal than her original expectation of it being simply a delightful rain. But at last, the storm was over, and the sun had risen again.

Christine's bare toes curled in the wet sand, and she could feel the soft silt of the newly tossed ocean floor cast upon the isle's beach. With a quick intake of breath, she caught herself just before stepping on the gelatinous blob of a jellyfish. The creature was still alive, and it weakly moved, urging Christine to try and save it. Using a piece of bark, she scooped it up, along with some sand, and carefully returned it to the sea.

The warning cry of seagulls caught her attention as she straightened up, watching as a flock of white birds flew above and agilely landed on the beach many lengths ahead of her. Cautiously exiting the rippling waves, she followed the birds, with one of her feet accidentally bumping against a log that had not been there before. It appeared freshly burnt, probably struck by lightning in the storm, for the fallen tree still housed some remaining heat that simmered deep within its core.

A breeze softly blew past her, seeming to dance around the beautiful maiden and swaying her wavy hair in its whirling force. She stood facing the sea with her eyes shut, the smell of sea salt, the warmth of sunlight and the sound of crashing waves were the indications that signified that everything was back to normal. On this island, Christine felt so connected to everything on it. This was her home, her family, and she would never exchange her precious island for anything.

The seagulls cried again, and Christine frowned, feeling as if they were attempting to alert her to the fact that something was amiss. She stepped over the log and walked slowly forward, seeking the cause of their disturbance. That's when she spotted him… someone lying on the beach not far away from where she stood. _Perhaps, he was a survivor from some violent shipwreck last night. Was he still alive?_ A thousand questions suddenly appeared in her mind, and she felt uncertain, not at all knowing how to proceed.

xxx

Erik lay sprawled on the beach, his body trembling with fatigue and shivering with cold, while his chest blazed with pain. His fingertips were blue where they were wound around the barrel's bindings and he had no sensation in his toes, but the feel of the earth beneath his back was incredibly marvelous. He stared triumphantly at the sky, reveling in his success against the storm. No man, or beast, or even God could beat him!

He slowly uncurled his fingers from the barrel and flexed them, forcing the blood to rush through his hands once more. Then he touched his face, checking for his mask. To his great surprise, it was still attached, as if it had miraculously become one with his facial features. The burn on his chest was excruciatingly painful; however, but Erik chose to ignore it as he used the last of his strength to rise slowly to his feet.

But God, his wounds hurt! So much in fact that he stumbled back, falling onto the ground once more. For the first time in his life, Erik felt helpless, hating the fact that he might in need of someone to help him. His body was completely drained of energy from last night's exertion, but who would help him on this unknown island? And more important, _where was he?_

After several audible sighs, Erik glanced around, taking note of his surroundings. He was lying on a seashore within a cove, with high rugged cliffs surrounding him on all sides. Erik could tell that even a strong, healthy person would have a hard time climbing the colossal rocks, not to mention one in his current condition. Suddenly, a strong wave of despair washed over Erik, his mind flooding with thoughts of hopelessness. _Why should he struggle? Why hadn't God just let him die? What did he honestly have to live for?_

Ironically, just a few moments ago when Erik first opened his eyes, he had smiled victoriously, defiantly claiming that nothing God would do could inflict harm on him. All his fellow shipmates were dead, swallowed by the hungry sea, leaving him the sole survivor. Even though his crew had been sailing the sea under his command for quite a while, Erik did not feel a twinge of remorse for their fates. His heart was cold and indifferent, for that had been the way his unloving father had taught him to be. Claiming that only the strong _deserved_ to live, and that was the way of life.

Now as Erik lay there on a presumably deserted island, he felt pathetic. Fatigue gradually conquered his body, and his eyes eventually shut, as his mind became drowsy. _No_! He thought to himself. _Weakness will not overtake me!_ With all his might, Erik desperately tried to stay awake, but he could feel his traitorous body was too far gone to obey his mental order.

Suddenly, a sound from up the beach incited Erik to wearily open his eyes. Through his half-opened lids, he caught a glimpse of a maiden - or perhaps an angel - descending from heaven. As she approached him, the vibrant sunlight caused her wavy, mahogany hair to glow with a sheen of auburn - so gorgeous and stunning. In his entire life, Erik had never seen such a fiery beauty like her. He blinked, was he dreaming? Perhaps she was Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty, who had heard his silent cry and came to rescue him. She was so tall, slender, and ethereal and composed, that she couldn't be real.

As his eyes roamed over her, he saw that the angel wore a white shirt, which exposed her bare shoulders and the top area of her ample bosom. The sleeves were tight at her elbows but flared toward the end, and her white skirt began an inch below her shirt, revealing her tiny, flattering abdomen. Her skirt flowed longer in the back, though it never touched her ankles, and shorter in the front, landing slightly above her knees. This kind of attire would be considered provocative and unsuitable by the people of his society, but regardless of all that, Erik thought the woman looked very charming and full of innocence.

 _Who was she?_ Erik quietly asked himself. His head screamed in pain and his muscles quivered with fatigue as black spots danced around his vision. He tried to clear them by shaking his head for he did not want to lose sight of her, fearing that she might disappear and abandon him. But despite his powerful force of will, the black spots spread out, and he sunk into unconsciousness.

As Christine walked toward the man lying on the sand, she heard him groan, his eyes shut and his breaths deep and raspy. She suddenly paused in hesitation, for this was the first time she had ever met a stranger outside her family. Still, the man was wounded, and he seemed to be in dire need of aid. Determination took over, compelling her to stride forward, for the man needed assistance and she could not in good conscience just stand there and watch his life drift away.

She knelt down next to the poor victim and inspected him. He did not look old, nor did he appear overly young. Thus far, the only man Christine had ever seen in her young life was Arid, her adopted father. But Arid had always looked much older, with a skinnier body compared to the muscular man lying in front of her. As curiosity took over, Christine gently touched his face, puzzled by the fact that he wore a black mask. _Why did he feel the need to conceal his face?_ She thought to herself as her hand reached out to remove several strands of hair that had fallen across his forehead. She felt a sudden desire to unmask him, to find out what lay behind the black covering, but then she stopped. _No, that was not right._ Still, she allowed her hands to follow another urge, as they traveled down his body, feeling the contours of his rock-hard muscle. He had arms that were three times the size of hers, and easily five times stronger. Finally, one of her hands stopped on the waistband of his clothing, hesitating momentarily before she innocently brushed against the noticeable bulge between his thighs. Christine paused, feeling intrigued, yet allowed her hand to continue its exploration down his thigh and leg, all the while watching for signs that the unconscious man might awake. Suddenly….

Erik stirred, groggy but keenly aware of the sensation of light touches sweeping over him. Despite the harrowing night he had just experienced, he was immediately aroused, and slowly forced his eyes open, eager to learn who was touching him. Yet, he was shocked to discover it was the woman, the goddess, he had seen now hovering over him, her sensual fingers doing things to him no mortal woman had a right to. Without thinking, he grabbed her wandering hand, pulling her down to the ground as his body rolled over hers, tucking her easily underneath him. He leaned down, unable to stop himself and will the full intent of kissing her, when a blast of pain erupted in his head.

"What the…?" He gasped, as the woman reached up and slapped him a second time, struggling to get out from under his grasp. "Stop that!" he commanded, trying to clear his mind. The ache in his groin warred with the pounding in his temples, as well as the pain in his chest.

"Get off!" she screamed. With a hearty kick, she shoved his weight off her body and scrambled to her feet. "What are you doing? Who are you?" she shouted.

Erik blinked and shook his head, then looked up at the woman towering above him, her hair was disheveled, and her eyes stared at him in terror. "My name is Erik, and may I point out that you were the one touching me. I only accepted your rather blatant invitation."

Christine was stunned to hear the man speak in her own language. "What are you doing here?"

Raising his eyebrows in disbelief, he motioned to the pieces of debris that littered the coastline. "Is the reason not clear? Can you not see that my ship lies in broken bits all around us? It sank in the storm, and the rest of the crew was lost, but by the grace of my own fortitude, I find myself on this isle in one piece."

Christine turned away, not wanting to look at the stranger. Her mother had told her that there were other people that roamed the seas. And sometimes while at the beach, she saw their ships, with white sails and sloping hulls, silently passing by. Christine's mother had informed her that she had come from a faraway land across the sea as well, born to a family that had cast her adrift due for some unknown reasons. She also mentioned how cruel people out there could be, and that they considered islanders such as Christine and her mother as wild and barbaric.

"Go away! You cannot stay here," Christine's tone was commanding. Indeed, she had no desire to interact with the outside world.

Erik responded, sarcasm filling his tone. "Well, if you could produce a boat this instant, I would gladly disappear right away." Then his voice became softer, infused with honesty and desperation. "Yet I have no ship. I am shipwrecked, injured, and stranded. For all that, I would expect a touch of courtesy, or at the very least, some bandages and a bowl of warm soup."

Christine looked up at him, feeling a great sympathy for the young man. Erik also came from across the sea, like her. He was wounded, thus he was in need of care. She thought of the jellyfish she had just rescued from certain death and aided back into the sea, and yet here she hesitated to offer him even a moment's concern. It was not right of her to deny him aid simply because he was the wrong species. Both man and animal were all Providence's creations, and she must show mercy.

"I am sorry for the way I reacted to you earlier," Christine said with true remorse in her voice. "I will offer assistance until your people come for you. They _will_ come for you, won't they?" she asked with sudden trepidation.

"They will come, or I will go after them and make them regret having left me behind," Erik said grimly as he glanced out over the calm water.

Christine nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Then come, follow me." She immediately walked away, leaving him to scramble to his feet unassisted.

Erik glared at her back, irritated by her cavalier attitude. "If you think you can dismiss me so easily," he grumbled under his breath, "think again." He then tried to stand up in order to follow her, but found himself unable to force his tired legs to move. When she was at least twenty feet ahead of him, he shouted after her. "Miss! Miss! Is this what you call offering assistance? Have a care that I am quite exhausted!" He leaned against a tree nearby, holding his balance. "If this is an example of your hospitality, I suspect you next give me a pile of bitter leaves to eat and then ignore me," he complained rather loudly.

The maiden appeared to ignore his insult, and instead gave a long whistle. The sudden thunder of hooves interrupted Erik's thoughts, causing him to glance up in alarm as he beheld a herd of horses racing across the top of the cliff. In the lead was a dark brown mare, followed closely by a pristine white stallion. Neighing, the stallion skidded to a stop, then wheeled and reared in the air. The other horses slowed, then turned in unison, heading in the other direction. The stallion came down on all fours and stood staring down the cliff at Christine.

Suddenly, the stallion leaped forward. He galloped down the cliff on a narrow path that zigzagged until ending at the beach, racing toward Christine without slowing. Erik moved to where he could see him, amazed at his agility and strength. "Incredible," Erik whispered. "He is more magnificent than any beast I have seen in France. An untamed stallion…" Erik looked the beast over, noting his heavy musculature and intelligent eyes. "You would be worth a fortune."

Christine appeared beside the stallion and the beast wheeled to face her. He swished his tail, then lifted it high in the air as he arched his neck. Erik watched in surprise as Christine approached the wild horse with steady speed. She gripped his rippling mane, and swung aboard with lithe grace.

Erik stumbled back, blinking, as his mouth dropped open and he held his breath. She was so beautiful, his unknown angel, and the two were so beautiful together. Her long legs were wrapped around the stallion's broad girth, and her proud chin was tilted at the same angle as the equine's jaw. Erik had never seen anything so absolutely perfect. He felt his soul shudder, incapable of comprehending anything so clearly beyond his experience.

Swaying, he widened his eyes, trying to focus. Suddenly the horse seemed to be moving and the girl riding him was talking, but he could not understand her. Her voice echoed oddly, as if it was coming from underwater. Erik fell to his knees, fighting the dizzying sensation and the increasing loss of control. The horse brushed against him, providing a bit of ballast, allowing Erik to look up, attempting to see into the deep blue eyes of the maiden who tilted her head down towards him. Her eyes saw through him, not looking at him, but into him. He tried to pull away, but his overwhelming weakness made it impossible to escape her penetrating gaze.

As black spots flickered in his vision, her muddled voice came to him again. She seemed to frown, then reached down. Erik clasped her hands, finding himself eager to feel her palms. They were callused in spots, yet soft like a woman ought to be, but strong enough to be pulling him up astride the magnificent stallion behind her. He struggled to find his balance, yet when he did at last, he found himself completely out of strength, and losing all sensation he felt his world go black once again.

Christine grimaced as Erik's full weight collapsed against her back. "Oaf," she grunted. "You could have at least remained conscious until we reached the highland meadow! Now I will have to support you all the way up." Here she reached back and took his hands, bringing them forward round her and holding them tightly at her waist with one of her own. "However, if you fall off, I swear that I will leave you wherever you land!" she warned him as she nudged the stallion back to the zigzag path. "Walk steady Claudius," she whispered to the stallion. "Walk steady…"

The pair managed to reach the top, and Christine shifted to accommodate Erik's bulk as they headed toward the cottage. The herd of curious horses appeared and several trotted up, while a few hung back, distrustful of Erik's foreign scent. Christine smiled and touched the muzzles that butted against her, murmuring to the beasts. Within minutes, they reached the cottage and Christine listened for the sounds of her mother.

"Mother?" she called out. "Mother?"

"What?" the elderly woman responded irritably. "I am washing the blankets. They are musty from the dampness in the air last night."

"Mother, you must come here. I found something on the beach."

"I care naught for what shell or piece of wood you've brought now, child. Our home is cluttered enough with your treasures."

Christine grinned. "Very well, Mother. If you don't want to see the man I found, I will simply dump him on the ground where I found him in the first place."

Silence greeted her glib answer, and Christine strained to hear her mother's steps. When she still did not see her mother appear, Christine spoke again. "As I said…"

"What is this?" Jameela interrupted, her voice unusually quiet. She stood just around the corner of the cottage, her voice carrying in the still air.

"I found a man, Mother. He was shipwrecked and washed ashore. He is injured, and I was not sure what to do."

"Where is he from? Why is he here? Has he come to take you away?" came Jameela's desperate questions.

Christine heard the fear in her mother's voice, and after shifting the unconscious man from off her back, and carefully laying him across the wither and neck of her stallion, she scrambled down and raced forward. "Mother! Never think that! He is only a lost sailor who accidentally found haven on our isle. He knows nothing of us. We will nurse him to health, then send him on his way."

"I knew this day would come."

"You know nothing!" Christine repeated. " _He_ is nothing!"

Jameela walked toward the stallion that stood patiently with his burden draped across his back. "Perhaps this was meant to be…"

"Ach! Oh Mother. Stop trying to read anything into this happenstance. The man assures me that his shipmates will come looking for him. We only need to offer him food and shelter until then."

"Did you see his face? Why does he wear a mask?" Jameela pointed to the concealed side of Erik's face. "What if he is a pirate and wants to kill us later?"

Christine shook her head. "I highly doubt that was his intention when being marooned here. He seemed to be quite unlike the way you described a pirate should look and behave. Though half of his face is covered, he does not have a hook, a pegged leg, or a captain's hat with the symbol of a skull and two cross bones. And look…I don't see a parrot anywhere around him. We talked, and his name is Erik."

Jameela sighed deeply, and she helped Christine slide him off the horse and drag him into the cottage, laying him down on the nearest bed. "He needs a pair of steady hands to bandage those wounds on his chest. Mine are gnarled and far too shaky from bone-ache after such a storm. You will have to do it, Christine."

Christine brushed her fingers over Erik's face and down his neck, hovering just above his injured chest. As she looked at his wounds, she came to the conclusion that this man was very lucky to be alive after all he had suffered. Her browns drew together with concern. "Sleep well, sailor," she whispered. "Sleep for a while. I will clean and care for you while you rest."

Then, with a nod toward the place where Mother was boiling water, Christine left the cottage to collect the fresh herbs she would need.

xxx

A/N: Hi readers, how did you like Erik & Christine's meeting at the beach? Did you like my portrayal of Christine? Kindly leave me a comment. J

 **Erik's Love:** Thank you for following my story. I can't tell you what will be happening in the story ;-). Ya just gotta find out. Muahz.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing the story.

A special thank to both FP33 & Erik'sTrueAngel for editing

.

.

 _Three days later…_

Christine sat in the darkest corner of the cottage, observing the man lying in front of her.

It had been three long days and nights since she had brought Erik back to their home, where she had laid him on her own bed, and removed his shirt in order to treat his wound. By the second day the man had come down with a fever, his body attempting to fight off any infection due to the searing burn on his chest. Christine had done all she could, using herbs and teas to offer him comfort, but soon his whole body was sweating and burning hot. She had begun using a damp cloth to pat down his upper body and around his face, hoping to lower his temperature.

Another day passed, and while he seemed to be pulling out of it, he had still not woken up, and he appeared very uncomfortable. Feeling concern for him, Christine saw no choice but to remove his mask so she could wipe away the sweat underneath that was undoubtedly irritating him greatly. To her utter shock and dismay, what she saw behind the mask was indeed unpleasant. In fact, it was so distressing that she dropped the cloth on the ground, her hand flying to cover her lips as a cry of shock escaped her.

Christine tried to look away, and not stare at him, but she found she could not. Her eyes were riveted on his face, unable to tear them away from what lay before her. His eyes remained closed and his unconsciousness continued, leaving her to gape at the disturbing sight before her.

The left side of his face was handsome - or at least what Christine guessed would be considered handsome - with a strong jaw line, smooth skin, and a dark thick eyebrow. But the other…was abnormal, and the complete opposite. The skin on the right side was puckered, withered, and stretched tightly over a part of his cheek that was sunken in, almost looking skeletal. There were also several large deep red scars over the sunken flesh, looking like blood spots. His flesh was irritated and chafed from being underneath the stifling material, just as Christine had suspected. His eyelashes and right eyebrow were nonexistent while his nose…oh his poor nose, it pained her simply to look at it. On one side it appeared normal, perfectly sloped, but on the other, it stopped altogether, with the nostril sunken in somewhat.

 _Could the "peculiar" features on Erik's face be the ultimate reason why he had to wear a mask? Were the people around him unable to look at him with his face uncovered? How did he get this "disfigurement"?_ Innumerable questions started to cross her mind and Christine could only imagine how Erik's life had been, being condemned to hide his true self forever behind the prison of the stifling mask?

Arid and Jameela had always loved and accepted Christine for who she was, and the young maiden never felt the need to hide anything from them, nothing at all. Nevertheless, it might not be the same situation with Erik. Still, while she had been startled by what she saw, Christine found that she was not frightened. Instead, she felt a great sympathy for him over the burden he had to live with. Her hand tentatively reached out to caress his damaged flesh, tenderly feeling it. His deformed side had a strange texture, the skin in some areas were so thin, allowing veins and bones to be visible, while other spots were thick and rough. Yet, all of this did not matter to her, because beauty is not in the face; but it is a light within the heart.

Christine gave the unconscious man an empathetic smile as she picked up the cloth on the ground, before placing his mask on a table nearby. She needed his face uncovered so she could wash it down and allow it to dry. Taking the cloth to a small basin and rinsing it out, Christine dabbed away the sweat on Erik's face, forehead, neck and shoulders. Noticing a lot of old scars crisscrossing his body, Christine wondered what kind of life Erik had endured.

A random thought suddenly came to her, reminding Christine of her mother's suspicion that Erik might be a pirate, as well as the possibility of him harming them in the future.

Christin shook away that absurd hypothesis. He did not act like a pirate…at least not the way she imagined one might. Though realistically they had never talked about each other – their encounter at the beach having been relatively short, Christine felt that she should try to get to know him better before making any snap judgements. The man deserved the benefit of the doubt. Plus, he was severely injured and lying at their mercy, _what harm could he do to them?_

A low moan from Erik snapped Christine out of her own thought, watching as he slowly opened his eyes, carefully assessing his surroundings. After a few moments, he wearily struggled to sit up, acting as if a hammer was pounding on his head. His hand moved to his bandaged chest, and his voice was filed with pain.

"W-w-w-what's...w-w-what's happened to me?"

"You really don't remember?" Christine softly replied, forcing a nervous smile of welcome to her lips, while still gazing at him, inwardly questioning his sanity.

Here he paused, as if forcing his foggy mind to clear enough to recall the happening of the past few days. At last he seemed to be able to focus.

"I remembered being injured during a storm…my ship going down…and then I was cast onto an island," here he paused and looked directly at her. "I also recall seeing you, where we…argued on the beach…and then…nothing. The next thing I know I'm waking up in this cottage with you being here." Erik answered, carefully shaking his head from side to side. "To be honest, I am surprised you did not leave me on the beach to die," he ended harshly, his tone filled with cynicism.

Christine's smile widened. "And you are not usually surprised, are you, sailor? You should feel elated at simply being alive after all that happened."

"I am no mere sailor! I am a Commodore, leader of a hundred sailors. I survived because of my bravery." Erik countered in a grouchy tone. Being overly proud was one of his undesirable characteristics, and even though he was injured and desperately needed her aid, Erik could not keep the trait to himself.

"Do you not sail the sea?" Christine asked mockingly. When he did not answer, she shrugged. "Then to me you are simply a sailor."

"And you are a simple peasant girl!" he shot back, forcefully sitting up straighter. A burst of pain suddenly split through his chest that made him cry out, "Argh…" and he found himself collapsing back against the plush pillows on the bed.

"Indeed, that is the truth. Although some would say I am the princess of this island. Princess, subject, and servant all in one." Christine replied, choosing to ignore his obvious irritation since she assumed it was brought on by both pain and fatigue.

Standing up from her chair, she went to one of the shelves to retrieve a container of salve and some clean cloths, remembering it was time to change his bandage.

She gently sat next to him, hesitantly reaching for the knot of his old bandage, then she caught the look of astonishment displaying on his exhausted face. "It's time for me to change your bandage. Please stay still, and don't move!" A myriad of different thoughts were surging through Erik's mind, as he felt the soft hands of the beautiful angel tenderly descended on him, smoothly dancing over his bare chest.

Christine's face blushed crimson with embarrassment over having to do this when he was awake. She inwardly prayed he would not argue with her on this, for it was all for his own benefit.

During the task, the two of them did not say a word, but the sound of silence between them seemed to be so uncomfortable and profound. Erik tried to calm a surge of queer emotion washing over him, like a powerful storm rising inside his body. What was going on with him? _His heart was beating wildly inside his chest, as if he were about to go to war against his enemy for the first time._

Christine endeavored to finish the task as quickly as possible, attempting to mask her true emotion with concern, for she too felt of a strange mysterious attraction toward this man. _Sure, he was coarse and abrasive, but she was sure there was more in him that she had yet seen._

Once completed, Christine returned the materials to the shelf, and then she turned around to see Erik looking at her, his irritated expression earlier being replaced with a warm curiosity.

Erik shook his head again, trying hard not to groan as his temple burst into pain at the action.

"Earlier, did you mean you are here alone on this island? Surely you are part of a village?"

"I live with my mother," Christine replied, acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Do you want some soup?" she inquired, pointing to a boiling pot of soup, where a delicious fragrance wafted the air, enticing his starving stomach to grumble loudly. "Or would you rather dine on some bitter leaves?" Christine smirked, recalling his snide comment from the other day.

"You heard me?" Erik asked in surprise. "How could you have heard my comments on the beach? You were far away…"

"Soup?" Christine offered, ignoring him once again as she carefully ladled some into a bowl. Seeing her genuinely offering him food, Erik tried to straighten up in his position, readying himself to eat. Then she turned and handed to him, waiting until his fingers wrapped around the bowl before she let go. She reached behind her, located a spoon, and handed that to him as well.

"Beside your mother, are there other people on this island? How do you communicate with the outside world?" Erik enquired as he slightly blew on the soup and drank in the first spoonful. It was undoubtedly the best soup he had ever had…or perhaps it was his hunger that made him feel that way. The soup was rich and flavorful, made with meat, vegetables and broth, and after dispensing with the spoon, and holding the bowl up to his lips, it was soon gone.

As Christine watched him, she quietly chuckled, but Erik paid no heed. He had been starving for days and his body demanded food and nutrients to recover. After wiping off his mouth, he looked up at her, still waiting for an answer to his previous question.

"As I said, it is only my mother and me. We have no need for anyone else."

Erik absorbed her answer as he looked around the cottage once again. There were fine blankets and simple, well-made wooded furniture. A spinning wheel took up one corner, piles of wool ready to be carded lying next to it. The bowl he was using was made from a large shell, and the spoon had been carved from bone. The cottage was rustic, to say the least, but it was comfortable, weatherproof and warm. Out of the corner of his eyes, Erik caught sight of a bamboo flute laying on one of the shelves.

"Who plays that that?" He said.

"My father used to, but he passed away some time ago." Christine looked away, not wanting to reveal too much about herself, especially when she knew very little about this stranger. Quickly changing the subject, she motioned to the empty bowl. "How was it?"

"It was excellent," Erik replied, with a hint of hesitation in his voice. Though the soup was very enjoyable and his hunger had subsided, giving compliments had always been alien to him.

"I'm glad. How are you feeling now?" she enquired.

"My chest still hurts and I have a terrible headache." As he said this, his hand went to touch his forehand, and instantly he noticed something missing.

His face was exposed! His mask was gone!

 _How dare she removed his mask?_ Erik's eyes went wide and crazed, his muscles tense, and his right hand quickly moving to cover his exposed cheek.

 **"WHERE'S MY MASK? WHY DID YOU TAKE IT OFF? GIVE ME MY DAMN MASK!"**

"Calm down, please-," Christine rose from her chair in shock, feeling very perplexed at his sudden outburst. Although she was not frightened at him, she felt rather offended by his tone, for after all, she had just been helping him the entire time.

In a fit of temper, Erik hurled the bowl across the room, the fragile shell striking the floor as shards went skittering everywhere. " **GIVE THE MASK TO ME NOW!** " he screamed at her again.

Christine stood her ground. Every fiber of her being told her to slap him hard on the face in order to teach him a lesson for being so rude and violent. Yet despite that urge, she held back, for fighting with an insane person would lead to nowhere. He just woke up, and she figured his mind was not completely sane.

"There," she stated, indicating to where the mask lay. "It's on the table. You had a fever due to the burn on your chest, so I took it off in an effort to cool your temperature down."

Erik reached for the mask and quickly tied it to his face. His rage had significantly taken its toll on him, making him more exhausted than before. His breaths were short and labored, and he found himself sinking back against the bed as if his strength had been completely drained out of him.

"You need to calm yourself or you're going to make things worse!" Christine scolded, her calm voice slightly shaken with hurt, as she forced down her tears of anger. She shuddered internally, aware of how much he was affecting her. Her senses were jumbled and his energy was surging through her.

"You…you did not scream," Erik murmured. He was stunned by Christine's calmness, especially after seeing what lay beneath his mask, and yet she still remained undisturbed. Other people would just run away, or could not bear to look at him. And yet this girl had stayed and nursed him the whole time, while his face had been in plain view. _Why?_

Christine did not make a reply to his odd statement, instead she moved quickly toward the door, intent on leaving. But before she stepped outside, she turned back, and while her tone was gentle, there was some degree of firmness in it. "Feel free to rest. But, if you want to benefit from our assistance, you should be more respectful to us. I will not be back until morning. My mother will return shortly, however please don't ask her too many questions, and behave nicely to her. She is less tolerant of you than I."

Stunned, Erik stared after Christine as the door swung shut behind her with a slam. No woman had ever walked away from him. Even the women who despised or feared him did not turn their backs on him. His reputation was such that everyone knew he was not a man to ignore.

He stared at the closed door, willing it to open, but it remained stubbornly shut. Finally accepting defeat –if only temporarily –he let out a heavy sigh and stared at the small flame flickering in the fireplace. Curious, he stared at the spindle on the spinning wheel, noting the simple workmanship. Christine's clothes were unadorned but durable. Although no gentlewoman would have worn them, a peasant would have thought them fine indeed.

Erik heard footsteps approaching, and he paused in his analysis to wait for someone's arrival. When an elderly, rotund woman finally opened the door, he was struck by her unhappy face and weary stoop.

"Ahhh, the sailor is awake at last," she said as she shuffled in. "And my daughter has left you all alone? At least, she gave you some food."

"Indeed," he answered.

"How did you find her?" The woman asked as she swung her penetrating gaze in his direction.

"Rather rude, I would say," he replied.

"Is that all?"

"That is enough," he said, irritated.

The old woman shrugged. "Very well. If she is rude, 'tis only because she has never spoken with anyone but my husband and me. I think she is very brave to have rescued you. Have you thanked her?"

Erik raised his eyebrows. "I hardly call her actions a 'rescue.' Rather, she was bound by common decency to drag me to this cottage."

"So you did _not_ thank her. It would seem that she is not the only rude one here." The woman shook her head, then sat in a chair and leaned over to ladle soup into another shell-bowl.

Erik glared at her, furious that she would reprimand him. "I am a commodore. I can say whatever I please," he growled.

"Do you think so?" She replied. "Have you found that caring only for yourself has made you happy?"

"I have no desire to be happy," he grumbled. "I seek greater accomplishments."

The woman shook her head again. "Perhaps you will learn how wrong you are," she murmured.

She ate in silence for quite a while, then as she caught sight of the shards of the shell bowl on the floor, she enquired him. "Tell me what happened in here earlier?"

"Well, your daughter removed my mask, while I was unconscious. No one has ever dared to do that to me…"

"And then you threw a tantrum? Oh boy, you better apologize to her. The poor girl has been staying by your side and caring for you ever since she brought you here. You've been in bed for three days. Do you hear me young man? Three days…And that's a long time. Without Christine, you would have already perished."

Erik frowned at her, trying hard to register her words. So, Christine was the girl's name, the angel who had saved him. _Oh, what a lovely name._ The sound of it warmed his heart and he wished for her presence by his side again.

The old woman had told him that Christine had attentively nursed him, while she was fully aware of his disfigurement. Why had she done that? Why was she not terrified at him? Erik had been told for countless years that he was a hideous beast, who did not deserve human affection. How could she overlook his monstrous façade, while his own parents and brother could not? Christine could have abandoned him and let him die, after all he had initiated a verbal war with her and offended her several times. But no, she was amazingly different from everyone else he had ever known. No one would have done the things Christine did. Erik's heart suddenly throbbed, and he despised himself for his rudeness to her earlier.

Ignoring Erik's sudden change in expression, Jameela slowly went to her bed, falling asleep, without caring to bid him good night.

Erik found he could not disagree with the elderly woman, he did owe Christine an apology…and a thank you. However, since she was nowhere in sight, he was left with no choice but to rest his eyes as well, for the small fire smoldered and the cottage was soon dark. Exhausted, he, too fell asleep, silently wishing morning would come soon so his _newly found angel_ would return to him.

.

.

.

In the faint light of the crescent moon, Christine raced the white stallion around the island before pulling him to a breathless halt. Both she and the beast were drenched in sweat.

"I should have left him," she whispered. "I should not have helped him. Perhaps we should have hid from him. I do not like him in my home or on this isle. He and his kind deserted me, cast me out of their world and set me adrift. Whatever longing I have to see other people, to experience how others live, is senseless. This man is only confusing matters. This island is all I need! I do not desire anything else!"

The stallion snorted, stamping his foot in agreement, as he twitched his ears back and forth, listening to her words.

Christine rode up to the top of the cliff, then slipped off the animal's back. She opened her arms wide, absorbing the night scents. "The tides are long and deep. I can hear the waves lapping at the rocks. The moon is shining again tonight. The air is crisp and clean, with a cool, soft wind. Everything is so peaceful. They are the things that made me happy. This man is probably ignorant of all this. He cannot truly see with his own eyes. He…He is just a selfish person, who only cares for himself."

She sniffed, then leaned down and found a pink blossom growing in the grass. She plucked it and tucked it behind her ear. "I will avoid him until he is gone. Then I will never think about him again."

She walked down a familiar path, hearing the hoof beats of the stallion following behind her. Together, they reached her favorite spot on the isle, a hidden lagoon. She sank to her knees, feeling the mud stain her dress, as she dipped her hands into the cool water before splashing it against her flushed cheeks. Her fingers still tingled from touching Erik's skin these past few days. She scrubbed at them vigorously, trying to erase the sensation, but his unique texture remained in her hand's memory. Her mind could not erase the image of his face that was both handsome and hideous. His temper had thrown her off balance, but instead of feeling frightened of him, she felt intrigued. Finally, in exasperation, Christine took off her clothing, and dove into the water, immersing her body in its refreshing embrace. But the feel the water reminded her of the liquid strength of his arms, and she was soon more agitated than before.

In desperation, she clenched her hands and smacked at the water, frightened by these new feelings. Despite her determination and previous vows, Christine found she could not wait to be near him again.

.

.

A/N: So what do you think of the chapter? Even after discovering Erik's secret, his facial disfigurement, Christine had overlooked it and cared for him, though his tantrum did get her upset. And while Erik was furious, knowing her unmask him, he began to develop a feeling for this _special woman._

Let's find out in the next chapter, how Erik will fix his mistake. I can't wait to see the two back together.

.

Erik's Love: oh Christine ain't a dope. She would never let a stranger (even if he's rich, sexy and handsome) "assault" her. Plus, Christine is a compassionate person, so she would not abandon Erik dying on the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you beta FP33 & Erik'sTrueangel for editing as always.

.

.

The next day, Erik had tried to stand up and move around. Even though his limbs felt heavy from being immobile for several hellish days, Erik was still determined to get out of the cottage, away from the prison of his bed, and immersed himself in the fresh air of the spring season.

Erik stood outside with his eyes closed, feeling the wondrous elements all around him. Oh, how he loved the warmth of the vibrant sun upon his skin. The subtle scent of new grass combining with the sweet fragrance of wild flowers on the meadow nearby gave him a blissful delight, a sensation which he had almost forgotten for many years. Springtime had long been considered a symbol of rebirth and rejuvenation, as well as love, hope and growth. It was a concept that was common and taken for granted by the people of _his society_ , but it had always remained peculiar to Erik, because it was the only thing he had been yearning and searching for most of his life. Somehow, he felt that being shipwrecked and casted onto this remote island, away from _his people_ , was not as terrible as it should have seemed.

Slowly opening his eyes and scanning the area around him, the cottage where he had stayed was surrounded by tall trees, rocks and shrubs, with an extensive bed of colorful flowers many lengths ahead. In front of the house, there was a dusty pathway, winding through the flowered meadow. Erik followed down the path, walking between the blossoms, and assessing the setting around him.

The soil beneath his feet was a little damp, possibly due to the ferocious storm a few days ago. But what fascinated him was the beauty of the flower beds in front of his own eyes. Purple thistles, blue cornflowers, red poppies, tall asters and many other species lay scattered among the grass, smiling elegantly to the vast blue sky.

The scene before his eyes reminded him of his mother, Lord Isaac's wife, who loved flowers very much. When his mother was alive, she used to have a garden with a variety of blossoms, and that was how Erik had come to learn the names of different species.

The weather was beautiful with white clouds bouncing across the heaven like dancing sheep. While Erik marveled at the splendid scenery, a soft wind blew past, waving the fertile grass and the magnificent flowers, as if it was greeting him a warm welcome. He wistfully stared upwards, reveling in the delight of nature, as the sun bathed his face in its golden rays of glory.

Birds chirped and trilled on the trees nearby, like a sweet melody to his ears. Every movement of the winged creatures was so natural, perfectly reflected in their tune. Their music was like a cheerful opera, flowing in the air and bringing a sense of peace to Erik. And for the very first time in a very, very long while, the masked man felt thankful for being alive.

Suddenly, a commotion pulled Erik out of his reverie, and took his attention toward something a short distance ahead, as he tried to gaze at its direction. A sight of a familiar pristine stallion and its rider cantered across the meadow, coming in the cottage's direction… _his direction_.

Even before the female and her horse became closer, Erik immediately knew the identity of the rider, and it made his heart bounce with excitement. Finally, his opportunity had arrived, and he began to walk forward towards _her_.

.

.

Christine had stayed outside with her horse Claudius the rest of the night, avoiding Erik as much as possible. She was mad at him for his volatile behavior, but at the same times found him very intriguing, for whatever reasons she could not fathom. _Why, why?_ Christine could hardly understand herself now. After all, it was her decision to rescue him and nurse him back to his health, despite her mother's warning.

While he was unconscious, Christine had observed him, and found him very mysterious and captivating. The man seemed to house a lot of secrets that she was dying to discover. When he woke, and spoke to her, somehow she felt that deep inside he tried to hide his true self, masking his outward expression with a menacing façade to instill fear in others. Was it something he had been doing for his entire life? What was his reason for doing that?

And when she dressed his wound while he was awake, she noticed his body was so tense, radiating great surprise, as if no one had ever dared to come close and touch him the way she had. Countless emotions displayed on his face, causing her to blush and ponder even more questions. Where was his family? Did he really even have one? Was he married…?

Last but not least, when he realized she had unmasked him, he had thrown a livid fit. His tone was filled with anger and hurt, but at the same time, there was a glint of sorrow within the depth of his gray eyes, begging her to overlook his hideousness and see the difference in him instead. Astonishingly, she had then sensed his terrible, haunting loneliness and it was such an intense sentiment present in him. Though knowing he would not appreciate pity from her, she became almost speechless and decided to walk away from him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Christine wondered what she should do next with this man. She had been living a peaceful life on this island with her adopted parents, then along came this handsome stranger. And regardless of his coarse characteristic, his body drew her to him like a magnetic attraction that she could not resist. It was baffling that she found herself wishing to be near him again, despite his temper. Feeling as if being defeated, she admitted to herself that she did care for him, in some odd sense of the word, and decided to ride her horse back to the cottage to check on Erik.

On her way back home, her mind was filled with questions and concerns regarding him. Was he awake now? What was he doing? And most importantly, what would she say to him?

When Christine and her horse reached to the meadow near her home, she caught a glimpse of someone standing in the middle of the field. Her mom was not that tall, and this island was pretty much deserted. Could it be…?

As the two people approached each other, silence surrounded them as neither side spoke a word. The sound of the stallion slowly trotting to a halt was the only thing that disturbed the air.

"Christine..." Her name rolled off his tongue so fluidly. Christine was stunned, for this was the first time, he had spoken to her with a soft voice, very enticing and velvety. Yet, she could not bring herself to say a word.

"Christine..." Erik said her name again, this time with increasing volume but still remained hypnotic.

What made him change so quickly? Was he not furious at her yesterday for taking off his mask? Confused, Christine turned her horse around, intending to get away from him, but Erik moved in front of her horse to stop her.

"Christine...Please don't go. I know my behavior towards you was atrocious, and you must hate me for it. You saved my life and cared for me, yet I screamed at you and did not appreciate you…"

Still feeling vexed at his behavior the day before, Christine commanded her horse to go around him, ignoring him and not giving him a chance to finish.

But Erik did not give up nor did he intend to. In fact, he was not known to be the kind of man who would accept defeat so easily. Once he had set his mind on anything, he would go to the full extent to achieve it - not to mention Christine was merely a woman, yet a _special one_ in his eyes. But he really needed to apologize to her and win her trust and friendship. She was an amazing woman and he would not let her go.

Though not fully recovering, Erik did his best to stride as fast as he could to halt her path, causing her horse to whinny in irritation and jerk his tail quickly from side to side.

"Please, don't do this. I am sorry for my rather rude outburst yesterday. What I said to you was insensitive and completely out of line. And I don't feel proud of it. I want to say I'm sorry and I hope you will forgive me." His eyes shined with sincerity and his tone was dead serious. Erik truly meant what he said.

Christine jumped down from her horse so she could stand at the same level with this man, looking directly into his eyes. "Why Erik? What caused you to suddenly change your opinion of me?" she enquired, her voice close to a whisper.

"Your mother told me that you've been staying by my side the entire time to nurse me, while you could have let me die. I felt that I owed you my gratitude and an apology. Please Christine, don't go away… I really wanted to speak to you"

After listening to his justification, Christine turned her face in another direction, walking a couple steps away from him. She closed her eyes and contemplated for a moment. What kind of woman did he think she was? How could he imagine that she would let him die? Regardless of their unpleasant encounter at the beach, Erik was still a man of flesh, and since he was in a dire situation, Christine could never have ignored him and let his life drift away in front of her own eyes.

"I thought you'd already realized that when you woke up," she said, not looking back at him.

"I should have but I did not. No one has ever shown kindness to me before." As Erik said it, he shook his head slightly. Not even his parents, brother, or even his wife, Gabrielle. "I grew up in isolation and hatred, and all due to my disfigurement which you have already seen. My life had been a fiasco, Christine. Compassion and mercy have always been alien to me."

Christine turned to look at him. His eyes spoke the true depth of his words, while his expression was undisguised. She was correct in her assumption about him and she could spend a lifetime asking all the questions she wished to know of him. Yet, Christine knew better, and held her urge, now was not the right time to enquire. Before she could say a word, Erik continued:

"Look, Christine. I did not tell you this in order to garnish pity from you. No one's perfect. We all mess up now and then and wish we could go back in time to reverse the action. I really meant what I said. I am sorry and I want to thank you for all you have done for me over the past few days. Without you, I would not be walking this earth today."

Christine came closer, with one of her hands hesitantly reaching out to touch his masked face. He did not flinch or recoil. The visible side of his face was that of an angel, strength and power, with sensual lips; his gray eyes were steady on her face, watching with a stillness and awaiting a response.

"I forgive you," she softly replied. "As long as you promise me the incident yesterday will not be repeated."

"And you must also promise to never remove my mask again."

"I've already promised you that."

Silence took place between them, as Erik gently grabbed both of Christine's hands and held them close to his chest. She had accepted his apology and the next thing he would hope to achieve was her companionship. Actions spoke louder than words, as they continued to tenderly gaze into each other's eyes. The incident that occurred the day before seemed to be forgotten, and deep inside, Christine also wished to become his friend. Perhaps she could also bring him comfort and help him ease the pain from the demons of his past.

A cool ocean breeze blew by, dancing around the couple, as if it not only approved of their friendship, but something else as well… something more _divine_ , and perhaps one day in the future, they would be able to understand it.

.

.

A/N: What do you think of their reconciliation? Please review.

Let's find out how their friendship blossoms into love in the next chapters. Are you excited? Because i am...

.

Erik's Love: Yes, i agreed. And thank you Jameela for teaching Erik a lesson, which made him feel bad afterward.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Last but not least, thank you beta Erik'sTrueAngel for editing.

FYI: this chapter was partially inspired by one of the scenes from the cartoon movie Pocahontas. I don't own the dialogue in that scene, i just "borrowed."

.

.

The next day was another beautiful day with the sky being clear and the sun shining radiantly above. Christine had felt more composed, mostly due to hers and Erik's reconciliation the day before. Since Erik had sincerely apologized to her over his temper and expressed his gratitude for her help, she should not have any reasons to be angry at him. Most importantly, Erik had shown signs of improvement, and that equally meant he could gradually take care of himself. After all, she had done her part in assisting him to the best of her ability.

As a flock of seagulls flew above, making jovial sounds before swiftly landed on the beach, Christine walked with natural grace to the shelter cove and felt the sand for telltale bubbles of water. Feeling a clam below a surface, she dug quickly and captured it, finding amusement in the activity. Holding it tightly in her hand and smiling, she continued on her way, searching and collecting several more.

On the cliff far above her, Erik stood watching her progress, as his curiosity toward the beautiful angel grew. "How old is she?" he asked Jameela, who was busy tending the garden nearby.

"About eighteen summers. More or less."

"How did she get here?" He turned and faced her. "For that matter, how did you get here and why are you both here, alone, on this deserted island?"

"Why are you here, young man?" Jameela looked up at him, pausing at her current activity and countered with annoyance.

"I was shipwrecked. I had no choice." Erik replied, his tone indicating irritation. The elderly woman should have known the answer, since he had been staying at her home for the past few days.

"I had no choice either," Jameela said quietly, not wanting to disclose anything about Christine and herself.

"Tell me what happened," Erik demanded, taking a step toward her. When Jameela glared at him, he paused and took another approach. "I would like to know how two women survived without assistance. Christine mentioned a bit of her father, your husband. Why did you and your husband come here and how did you two manage to settle on this isolated island?"

"Anything is possible," she answered. "If you need something enough, and have the strength to go after it, you can achieve anything. Isn't it simple?" she said wryly.

"You are being condescending," he accused, cocking an eyebrow with vexation.

"Absolutely, you deserve it."

Erik stepped back, confused by her words. He hesitantly turned to watch Christine on the beach and admired her charm. "She is very beautiful."

"Hummm…" Jameela paid no heed to his statement, as she continued to keep her nose to the grindstone.

"She is perhaps the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Erik intentionally spoke louder, hoping to obtain the elder's attention and interest in order to elaborate more information about their personal lives. But seemingly to him, Jameela did not want to, and her lips were sealed.

"Hummm…" Jameela replied, as she drifted away, finding and picking green leaves that burst into pungent scent when plucked from the ground.

Realizing that he had lost his audience, Erik scanned the cliff top and located a path that led down to the beach. Glancing back at the elderly woman, he waved and set off down the pathway. Within a few moments, he reached the sand and saw Christine going straight ahead. He followed her, drawn by her beauty and animated personality. She walked leisurely, and he heard her humming a delightful tune.

"Christine, where are you going?"

Christine turned around to see Erik striding behind her. With a beatific smile, she paused her steps to wait for him to catch up with her, and then answered. "Nowhere really, I'm just strolling along the shore. Today is such a beautiful day and it would be a waste to not spend time outside, don't you think?"

"I want to join the walk with you," Erik suggested, doing his best to express friendliness, but yet his tone betrayed his inner intention, and sounded rather commanding. From the day he was born until now, Erik had never had a friend. Most people, who knew of his deformity, including his family, felt repulsed by his appearance, and since they all shunned him, Erik had no choice but to spend his days in solitude. As time flew by, after he had left everything behind to sail the sea, people under his crew command had always feared him, hence giving him the nickname the Man of Terror. And therefore, the wind and the sea were his only companions.

"Uhm… sure, I don't mind." Though feeling a little awkward, Christine managed what she hoped passed for a pleasant approval. This was the fourth time she had spoken to him, and each time before was rather short and unusual. Regardless of that, yesterday event had proven that Erik deserved another chance, and Christine would not deny him that.

They walked together in mutual silence. At first, Christine had thought that Erik liked to share something with her, and she was eager to learn about it. But as the sound of silence became increasingly unpleasant and it seemed so obvious that Erik actually waited for her to initiate the conversation, Christine decided to break the stillness by asking questions about him.

"Do you mind if I ask how you got the scar?" As she enquired, her index finger pointed to the right side of her face, indicating Erik's disfigurement.

"I was born with it," Erik curtly replied, apparently showing no interest in the topic. Silence again ensued, and Christine realized she had asked the wrong question. But after a few moments, Erik began to speak up:

"I am curious why you did not scream and run away when you saw what lay beneath my mask. Others would."

"I am not afraid of you," Christine replied with utmost sincerity in her voice. His question seemed to be rather odd, and she wondered why he had berated himself. The concealed side of his face was not a vision to behold, but to her he did not look as monstrous as he believed that would scare her away from him.

"Why? Am I not hideous to you, a monster to be shunned and rejected?" he asked her again to ensure what he had heard was correct. His eyes grew wide, penetrating into hers and frantically searching for any signs of deceit. How could Christine be so different from anyone he had known? Was she lying to him to bear his feeling? Nevertheless, all he could see was innocence and purity reflecting back at him in those lovely blue eyes, causing his suspicion to subside, leaving only shame in its wake.

Christine gave him a warm smile, assuring him of her full honesty:

"Just because, Erik. I already told you that I am not frightened of you nor will I shun you for what you hide behind your mask. To me, you are just another human being that God created. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholders and what matters the most lies within your heart. My father had taught me that and I never forgot it."

Erik became speechless at her words, his body stiffened, as he felt a powerful emotion coursed through his body. Christine was the first person, who did not give a damn about his disfigurement. Although they barely knew each other, her words struck a chord deep within him.

He reached out to hold her hands, his gaze still lingered upon her face, as he began to chuckle softly.

"And what made you so amused?" Christine enquired, still smiling at him. "Did I just grow another pair of eyes and ears?" Her sense of humor caused them both to burst out laughing, and for the first time, Erik truly felt joyful. Christine's angelic laughter resonated around him like loving arms, banishing the demons of his past and bringing light into his dark soul, only if she knew what she was doing to him.

"No… not amused but amazed. Do you know how much your words meant to me? I've never thought I would find such an amazing woman, who would look at me the way you did. When we spoke and touched, you didn't shudder or show revulsion to me."

Christine giggled softly, as her face became crimson with embarrassment at his flattering words:

"Why? I am absolutely astounded by your articulate declarations. I don't know what happened to you in the past, but Erik, for the entire time you're staying on this island, I would like to get to know you and _perhaps_ become your friend." Christine darted her eyes to another direction, timidly avoiding his eye contact.

Growing up on this remote island, Christine did not have any real friends beside her horses and other small animals. Despite of Erik's uncongenial behavior in the beginning, she still found him captivating and intriguing, and yesterday he had shown her a bright side of his personality. Therefore, in her opinion, Erik could not be a bad person. _Perhaps not._

" _Friend_? Are you serious of what you just said?" Erik stared at her in incredulity, unable to believe his own ears. She wanted to be his friend, and the idea seemed to be both peculiar and exhilarating to him.

"Yes, I mean it," Christine assured him.

"Oh Christine, you have no idea how many times I wished to have a friend, _a true_ _friend_. I mean that quite literally."

Their eyes remained on one another's face for a while. Erik drew his breath slowly, steadily. In front of him stood a glorious angel, who saw through him, accepted him and allowed him this opportunity to present himself. He looked into her hopeful blue eyes and felt his heart skip another breathless beat. All else ceased to exist or matter. She had melted his heart with her innocent charm and kindness, and entered his soul with her soft laughter.

.

The sound of the distant seagulls drew them out of their reverie. Christine gently but reluctantly released her hands from his grasp. Her face still blushed from his statements, but yet, she felt that they should be doing something more productive than just standing there in such a beautiful day like this.

"Since you've just arrived, I would like to show you around the island. Would you like to come with me? We will ride my horse instead, since you have not fully recovered." Christine shyly suggested.

"Yes, I would love to." Erik replied with assurance. Her offer triggered his heart to pound rapidly in his chest, and he could not wait to be closer to her.

With a loud whistle, Christine called on her horse, Claudius, to come and pick her up. After a few minutes passing by, a pristine stallion appeared running toward their location and stopped next to her. The wild horse swished his tail, happily greeting his friend, and rubbed his muzzle against her arm. Christine tenderly patted his forehead, and then within a blink of an eye, she swiftly got onto his back. Looking down at Erik, she contentedly extended her hand and said:

"Please come join me."

Without any hesitation, Erik quickly took her hand and came up behind her. Riding a horse was not new to him, and in fact, it was one of his hobbies to do back in the days at his mansion.

Christine's shoulders stiffened slightly when Erik wrapped both of his arms around her to take hold of the horse's mane. His rock-hard frame pressed against her back, while his warm breaths tenderly caressed the nape of her neck, silently hypnotizing her to surrender to his woodsy, masculine scent.

A strange, pleasant feeling washed over her, causing her body to tremble with excitement. Yet, Christine was so confused, for what was there to feel excited about? This was not the first time she rode with him and Christine made every effort to remain calm.

Nevertheless, Erik noticed a sudden change in her expression, and he wondered if he had done something wrong to her. Feeling worried, he asked:

"Christine, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered, trying to sound as composed as possible, but at the same time doing her best to suppress the raging fire inside her body. Christine convinced herself that this symptom was due to her lack of sleep for the past few days. Quickly dismissing it, she put on a bright smile to assure Erik of her condition: "I just feel a little tired, but it will eventually go away soon. Don't worry!"

"If that's the case, let us go then." Erik suggested. His voice was low and caressing at her ear.

"Yes, hold fast, sailor." Christine said, as she prodded the powerful beast into a breathless gallop with a nudge of her heels and gave him free rein.

Tingles of excitement coursed through beneath their skin, as the wind whipped past with its bite invigorating and freeing. As the two rode together along the beach, they thrilled in mutual delight, as if they were the only beings in this enchanted existence.

.

.

On the cliff above them, Jameela stood watching the two together. In her eyes, they looked more like _lovers_ , and while the situation between them seemed to improve, it still troubled her. With a heavy sigh, she shook her head, and mumbled to herself.

"I hope Christine knows what she is doing. She seems to be interested in the young sailor." Rolling her eyes heavenward, Jameela continued. "Arid, if you could hear me, please always protect Christine. The girl is too young to understand life could be unpredictably dangerous. I am so worried for her."

A wind gently blew by, as if Arid had heard and responded to her prayer. But as strange as it appeared, the wind somehow told her that Erik and Christine were destined to be together, and Jameela suddenly felt the heavy weight being lifted off her chest.

.

.

The passage of time became lost in a dreamlike realm, as the two young people had so much fun touring the island.

It could have been hours, it could have been minutes, though logic told Christine no more than several must have elapsed. When they dismounted the horse near a lagoon and walked together, Erik was amazed at how lovely the island looked. The trees and bushes were so green and unique with wild blossoms harmoniously growing everywhere, creating a romantic scenery. The air was fresh with birds singing mellifluously on the trees. In France, it was difficult to experience this kind of peace, especially in an overcrowded town, city or village where the populace grew.

Erik walked to the water, kneeling down, and quickly splashing some water onto his face. Christine watched him from behind, softly giggling. Oh how she enjoyed spending time with him. Erik seemed to find everything on this island to be magnificent, and she just wondered how life in his homeland (hers as well) had been like.

As Erik turned around, catching her smiling and daydreaming, he asked:

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Christine briefly replied, turning her face to another direction so Erik would not see her blushing. Stepping a couple feet away, Christine turned to smile at him, and her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Tell me sailor, what is life in France like compared to here? I want to learn about the place that you came from, the people, the houses and... What's that word again? Oh, the streets?"

"Well, I lived in a big city…."  
"What is a city?" Christine enquired.

"It's like a big village with many streets, filled with carriages, people, bridges over the rivers… and buildings as tall as tree."

"Amazing. I want to see those things." Christine said with hopeful eyes, and both of her hands clapped together.

"Oh, you will. When my crew comes and gets me, I want to take you and your mom on a fun trip to the mainland and show both of you the civilization there."

"What? Really? You can't be serious." Christine frantically batted her eyes questioning him. She pondered if Erik truly meant what he said.

"Yes, I am. I'll show you all the wonders in the mainland so that you both know how to use this land properly and make the most of it." Erik confirmed her with opened arms, as his eyes scanned around the area.

"Make the _most_ of it?" Christine reiterated his words, which tremendously puzzled her. Her life on this island had been fine, but perhaps Erik might have assumed it was just insufficient and _behind_ compared to his place.

"Yes. In the mainland, people build roads, decent houses and…"

"Our house here is fine." Christine quietly interrupted, unsure where this conversation would go.

"You think that only because you don't know any better."

Erik's relaxed declaration hurt her. Irritated at his arrogance, Christine strode quickly to her horse, intending to abandon him behind. When she was about to mount her horse, she heard him calling from behind her.

"W-Wait a minute. Don't take it that way. Hey. Hey! W-w-wait!""

" _What now_?" Christine glared at him and saw him running behind her, her cheeks flushing.

"Why did you run away? I only meant that people at my place, the mainland, have taught and improved the lives of wild people all over the world." His breaths came in gasps, as he muttered the words.

He did not intend to infuriate her and drive her away. Within a second, she had gotten away from him, and he had to run as fast as he could to catch up with her.

" ** _Wild people_**? You mean _my mom_ and _me_? And _what_ the _hell_ made you think we should _learn_ from _you_? And make the _most_ out of this land?" Enraged, she jumped onto her horse and commanded him to move. But Erik had caught up with her and halted the beast.

"No. Listen. That's _not_ what I meant. Let me explain."

"LET GO!" Christine squealed with anger.

" _No_. I'm _not_ letting you leave." Erik replied, his eyes and action amplified his words. "Look Christine, don't do this. _Wild_ is just a word to describe people who are uncivilized…"

" _Like me_?" Christine scowled at him defiantly. This man was insufferable. How dare he called her uncivilized?

As quick as a lightning bolt, Christine effortlessly grabbed the big tree branch above, swiftly swinging herself upward, and landing acrobatically on top like a squirrel. She was determined to get away from him, the arrogant bastard. Nothing he could do would stop her. Christine continued to reach for the next higher branch and quickly climbed up.

"Well, when I said _uncivilized_. What I meant is, is…."

" _What you mean is ' **not like you**_!'" Christine shouted down at him.

"Christine, please just _listen_." Erik tried to catch up with her by doing the same thing she did. But unfortunately since he lost his balance on the first tree branch, he accidentally fell down, landing on his rears. " **O-Ouch** ," Erik cried out in pain.

With a sharp exhaled breath, Christine jumped down from the tree, agilely landing on the balls of her feet and quickly approached him. This man truly caused more troubles to himself than he thought.

Noticing her being near, Erik suddenly stood up and grabbed her by the wrists, pressing her back against the tree to block her escaped route, while her face was merely inches from his.

"Erik, you **_lied_** to me. You pretended to get hurt in order to lure me. _LET GO OF ME_." Christine shrieked.

She struggled to get away, but he was too strong.

"Christine, _listen_. I won't _let_ you go." Erik was assertive in his words, but Christine turned her gaze away, ignoring him. "I'm deeply sorry about my overstatement. Earlier I did not mean to insult you. It was simply an offer, an invitation. There are a lot of things you haven't seen and I would like to have the honor to show you around the mainland, if you like, just to see how life truly is out there."

"You think I'm an ignorant, _wild_ person, _who doesn't know any better_?" She looked back at him. Her voice was shaken with emotion, and her twinkling eyes were glimmered with anger. Erik soon realized he had offended her tremendously.

Nonetheless, the longer he stared at her, the more he felt fascinated by her enchanted beauty. She looked like a beautiful little spitfire, all sparks and flame. Erik drew his breath slowly, quietly. How he wished she was his, all fire and fury, all independence and courage, all heated passion.

"No, _never_. I've _never_ thought of that." His tone was velvety and emphatic. "Ever since I met you and got to know you, I never had a single negative thought about you, _or_ your mom. You have been kind to me, and I only wished to repay you with my appreciation, if that's possible."

Christine stared at him, searching his eyes for any sign of deception, yet Erik seemed genuinely repentant, giving no indication of playing false.

Seeing Christine not responding, Erik became even more worried, as he continued:

"I am very sorry that you were upset like this. I really didn't mean to hurt you. But please, don't do this to me. I don't want to lose a friend like you, and to be honest, you are my _first and only friend_." As he spoke the last words, Christine could hear his voice quivering. _He had truly meant it._

"Fine," she said with sigh of resignation. Since Erik had done a fair job of apologizing, she figured harboring a grudge would only drive her more insane. "I suppose… you are forgiven. But please promise me that you will consider your words before you speak. Your statements earlier hurt me like a knife. I must admit I haven't been to many places like you, and the island is the only place that I know. But please don't call me _wild_ or say _I don't know any better._ You understand?"

"Yes, I do and you already have my promise on that. So now we are back to being amiable, are we?" His voice pleaded softly, while his face drew even closer to her. How he yearned to bestow a kiss upon her lips and freeze this wondrous moment to last forever. This maiden had mysteriously drawn him to her, secretly worming her way through the impenetrable barrier of his heart. But he would not admit it to her. _At least not now._

However, inwardly fighting the churning desire within him, Erik slowly but reluctantly released her from his strong hold.

"How about you continue to show me around the island. I would like to learn more about it."

A relieved smile touched his lips, as he extended his arm to her, inviting her to continue the _trip_ with him.

Christine was hesitant to take his hand, her mind churning over all the implications accepting his offered touch might bring. And yet, they had come a long way in the last few minutes. Her adopted parents had told her that no one in this world was perfect, even husband and wife sometimes fought over things, not to mention her and Erik being friends. And from the way Erik had stepped up and immediately apologized, she began to think he was not as egotistical and arrogant as she had assumed. So with a smile, she accepted his hand, allowing him to take her along the bank.

.

.

A/N: Hi readers, did you like the sexual tension between Erik & Christine?

Erik was such an idiot. He pissed her off again. "Yes, Erik, watch your words before you blurt it out."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all for reading & reviewing. Since my schedule has become busy, i will be posting one chapter every other week until it slows down.

This chapter was inspired by Beauty & the Beast. Before you start reading, please keep in mind that Christine in this story is mature in her own way but also innocent due to her isolation.

Last but not least, thank you Erik'sTrueAngel for editing.

.

.

The two walked leisurely down the bank in peaceful silence. The sound of the grass rustling beneath their feet and melodious bird chirping were the only music that was heard. Periodically, Erik glanced over his shoulder to ensure his newfound angel was no longer frustrated at him. Remembering the flame that glowed in her eyes when she confronted him earlier, as well as her compassion with regards to his grotesque affliction, he couldn't help but feel a hot rush of desire for her burning wildly inside of him.

Erik drew a steadying breath to calm the erratic beats of his heart. His gray eyes discreetly studied her, discerning her thought. Her expression was somewhat inscrutable, causing his natural curiosity to ponder what was on her mind, especially her opinion about him. _And if he would ever have a chance to become more than just a friend to her._

Sometimes when their shoulders accidentally collided, he would cringe inwardly, causing his heart to skip a beat. Her nearness viciously tortured his pathetic soul; yet, it fueled his growing ardor with fiery longing to embrace her, _feel her_ , in his arms. He silently cursed himself. Resisting temptation was his only hope. Nevertheless, his heart mocked him as he ached to _learn_ her body and how she would react to his intimate acts.

Erik pondered his latest predicament; his logic doing its best to prevail over his innermost longings. Christine was pure; he was tainted. She was an angel on this isle of wild horses... and he was a feckless and corrupted pirate of the seas. The contrast between them was so staggering that Erik could not help but feel disgusted over his wretched desire. Years after years of receiving nothing but abhorrence and rejection from others, he had fallen into deep despair and lost all hope. Who could ever learn to love a beast like him?

Therefore, during the walk, Erik intentionally distanced himself from her, and deeply chastised himself for even thinking-let alone wishing- that Christine would return his feelings. She had saved him from the scythe of Death, and hence he owed her his life. Most significantly, she had asked to be his friend, and to him, her companionship was far precious than anything else in his life. _Except for his daughter, Nicolette_. Erik only feared that if she ever learned about his dark past, all the crimes he committed as a privateer, she would regret befriending him. Thus, he could never tell her about that miserable episode of his life.

Christine's delightful giggling surprisingly drew him out of his thoughts, as he saw her springing forward like a little child exultantly running toward a mountain of candies. Curiously following behind, he eagerly looked for the source of her amusement.

She suddenly stopped in the lagoon with the water touching her ankles. Grass lined the banks, and moss made the rocks slick. But something else made Erik freeze, as his breath caught in his throat. He could only stare and gape at the attractive heavenly sight in front of him.

White butterflies swirled, dipped, swooped, filled the air…they fluttered with delicate magnificence. In the center stood Christine, her mahogany hair covering with white wings. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be absorbing the butterflies…feeling them.

Christine breathed in, sensing the tiny flickers of wingtips all around her. She could smell the powder that covered their soft wings; she could feel the vibrations of their bodies filling the air. With a gracious smile, she slowly lifted her hands, spreading her fingers wide. Instantly, hundreds of the white insects landed on her shoulders and palms, drawn by the sea salt on her skin. She was glamorously draped in a living cloak of white, as if a cloud billowed around her.

Erik quietly moved forward, captivated by her magic. As if sensing his nearness, Christine then turned to face him, lifting her palms and sending a dusting of butterflies into the air. They swirled around, milling in their world of mists and breezes, until they found him. They settled upon him, kissing him, stroking him, then lifting off and dancing again. Erik struggled to shoo them away, but the lovely white insects were not perturbed by his annoyance.

"Stay still," he heard Christine whispered. "It's alright. They don't recognize your scent."

Erik concentrated on remaining still, his eyes focused on Christine as he absorbed in every detail of her face. She had full pink lips…beautiful lips. Her cheeks were soft and flushed with the same pink hue, and her thick lashes rimmed around her luminous eyes. She looked up at him in an alluring manner that made his heart pound harder than it already did. She quietly asked him, her voice was a little more than a murmur.

"Can you feel them?"

"I can see them. They are everywhere," he responded softly.

"No, close your eyes and _feel_ them."

Hesitating, he glanced around. It was one of his habits to always be mindful of his surroundings for his enemies.

"You are safe," she said softly as if reading his mind. "There is no one else here. You have no enemies to watch out for. Close your eyes and _feel_ them…"

Erik reluctantly took her words and closed his eyes.

"Now," she carefully whispered. " _Feel_ their tiny feet, their sweet breath, and their sighs as they float around you."

"How do you know what they feel like?" he muttered, entranced by the multitude of sensations.

"I spend time feeling. Do you?"

After a moment, he shook his head. "I guess not…"

"Listen to them. Can you hear the sound of their wings?"

"Yes?"

Christine smiled with appreciation. "They are singing. They are talking to each other, signaling with the different patterns of their wing beats."

"I cannot hear that," he admitted. "You can hear more than me."

"Perhaps, if you take the time to learn, you will hear it, too." Christine tenderly stated, as she closed her eyes to feel the white insects around them. How she loved to spend time studying and listening to the lively rhythm of each creature on the isle. They were part of her life. Her spirit depended on them, and they made her happy.

Erik abruptly opened his eyes and peeked at her. His angel's face glowed with a radiance that stemmed from her soul, and he was at a loss to explain it. His gaze wandered from the perfect slope of her cheeks to the curve of her lips. The way they curved up was so entrancing, hypnotically seducing him to give into his blazing urge and kiss her amidst the fluttering white butterflies.

For a second he leaned forward without her noticing, tempted to capture her loveliness and drink it in. But his conscience screamed at him, commanding him to stop. Erik stepped back, reluctant to yield to his inclination. His angel had forgiven his folly a little while ago, should he commit another one and enrage her? Though his yearning for her was killing him softly inside, Erik would not want to jeopardize their friendship. Carefully considering the consequence, he averted his gaze to the gentle waves behind her.

"Sometimes I do listen to the ocean." He stated quietly, as he watched an eddy swirled around the base of the stream where it merged with the ocean. A line of algae stopped abruptly where the salt water began, and turned into a meadow of sea urchins and mussels. "She is my _only_ solace."

His remark was perplexing and Christine flew her eyes open to look at him, tilting her head to listen to the tone underneath his words. "Don't you have other forms of solace?"

He laughed bitterly. "No and yes. I suppose you could say that fighting is my other source of release."

"Whom do you fight?" She took a step toward him, causing the butterflies to lift into the air and fly crazily about her.

"Who do I not, Christine? My brother, my father…and many others. It is my way of living." After answering her, he stepped forward, shortening the scant distance between them. His gaze lingered upon her face, fascinated by her ethereal blue eyes that always seemed to see through him.

She blinked at him, taken aback by the distress in his tone. It was such a strong feeling that he felt he must conceal from the world, hiding behind his fierce façade of a pretense. "I do not understand what you are talking about," she said, pausing next to consider her words, and then carefully continued with genuine sympathy, "but I can hear the pain in your voice. I am sorry you have suffered so."

He flinched, not from pain but from astonishment. This woman would never cease to amaze him. "I think you are the only person who would say such a thing to me, Christine. Perhaps your isolation has made you innocent..." _And that is what I adore about you..._

Even though Erik's sincerity was true, their quarrel from earlier when he inadvertently called her wild had an adverse effect on her. Christine assumed that he still considered herself behind compared to his people, his world. However, she did not feel offended. Erik was right in his assertion. Since he came from the mainland, he had more knowledge about certain things that she could find useful in learning before he would leave the island for good. Christine mused with an affable smile:

"Indeed. I do not know how men and women in the mainland should act. I only know my mother and father, and they've been living on this desolate island for a long time." Her tongue moistened her lips with a small, delicate gesture, as she spoke.

Her adorable, beguiling act fortuitously enticed him to draw his attention to her lips once again, and the urge to kiss her became even stronger. He watched her unblinkingly, and whispered in a mesmeric voice of pure seduction. "There are many things men and women do together that you do not know about."

"Like _what_?" Christine arched her eyebrows in curiosity, and she ached to learn what he was going to inform her. "Can you show me? At least one of them?"

"Christine!" Erik swallowed hard, intrigued by her inquiry. _How could she possibly read his mind and know what he was thinking? Or could she?_ There were many things he could say to her as an answer, but for now there was only one thing on his mind and that was…He inhaled another tense breath. His heartbeat quickened beneath his rib case.

"Please, Erik." Christine implored softly. "I want you to _show_ me. It _wouldn't_ hurt." Her eager request reverberated the plea of his heart. His eyes once again were glued to her lips, lured by her beauty.

Overwhelmed but motivated by her words, without hesitation, he leaned down to cup her face in his hands, and gently pressed his lips against hers. His unexpected act astonished her, like a flash of lightning bolt, rendering her body motionless. For a moment, neither one of them moved.

A spark of longing ignited between them, powerfully surging to life, and liberating any inhibition. Christine whimpered and surrendered, as she instinctively closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. The firm contact of his soft lips on hers sent sparks of tingling excitement through her blood.

Erik's mind immersed in a haze of disbelief and exhilaration that his angel did not push him away. In fact, she had contentedly welcomed his kiss. Nothing else mattered to him but this blissful moment, how he relished the sweet savor of her mouth, the silkiness of her hair and cool skin beneath his hands.

A deep groan echoed in his chest. Her mouth was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his life…and it was not enough. He wanted more. Erik ran his hands across her back, sensually smoothing down her spine, and pausing on the delectable mound of her bottoms, which in turn sent numerous waves of shivering warmth in her abdomen.

The intense need to learn her lips also became bolder, as his mouth grew demanding and passionate. His tongue slowly explored every contour of her mouth, drawing her tongue into his own and sucking on it with an insatiable hunger.

Christine's body quivered in the erupted heat of passion, an invigorating sensation she had never experienced before. And it felt so wonderful, and electrifying that her limbs suddenly felt weakened, as his mouth sensually commanded her into sweet submission. A wildfire burned madly inside her. She mewled in delight, as her trembling body yielded into his ardent embrace. He kissed her with an expertise that made her dizzy, her mind screaming and demanding for more.

Unexpectedly, he tore his mouth from hers, both of them gasping for air.

"Is this... one... of the things... they always do?" Christine panted, as she curiously inquired him. Her innocent eyes, darkened with sinful longing (though she might not have realized it yet) indicated to him that she unabashedly desired for more.

Erik very well knew the signs of a woman excited and Christine's expression was so transparent. Her body flushed, her pupils dilated and her breaths were heavy. After all he was once a married man, and had slept with other women, whom he shamelessly paid to satisfy his needs from time to time after the death of his wife. Those women would bear no emotional attachment to him, nor did he want them to and vice versa.

With his seasoned knowledge of the flesh, he could make Christine fall into his black magic spell, and helplessly beg him to take her right there. Nonetheless, he treasured her friendship and frantically reminded himself the reason they should not continue. Her question confounded him, and it obviously spoke the true depth of her innocence. Erik felt shaken inside, as his guilt heavily crushed down on him for misleading his angel with his overwhelming dark desire.

She did not love him, and he already knew that _._ But he wanted her to fall for him and willingly give herself to him. _Could it ever happen?_ He continuously questioned his logic over and over again, but each time when the most possible answer came up inside his mind, he felt its painful sting on his pride like cobra venom. _Of course that would not happen. She was an angel, and he was a demon. Realistically, angels and demons could never coexist as lovers_.

Before the passionate kiss took place, he had already considered over the possible result of their friendship which he believed would never blossom into real romance. And he had admonished himself countless times over his wild, nonviable dream. Yet, he still allowed his foolish yearning to consume him, and enabled the _beast_ inside to take advantage of Christine's innocence. She was a good girl who deserved much better than this _._

Closing his eyes, he shamefully turned away to avoid her look. _What the hell was he doing? He should not stay here and speak to her like nothing happened._ His guilt was killing him and he detested every fiber of his being. He must get away from her to clear his thoughts.

"Erik, are you alright?" He heard her concern regarding his well-being.

"I'm sorry. It will not happen again," he said hoarsely. "I should not have dallied here. I have work to do. I must set up a signal for my men, so they will be able to locate me. I'm sorry. Good day, Christine."

She nodded in agitation, his sudden coldness discomfiting her. As he briskly walked away, Christine was left bewildered, unable to register what his actions meant. She blankly stared at his retreating back and wondered, _have I done anything that irritated him?_ Too many times she had this thought repeated, since Erik's moods changed as quickly as the ocean's tides. She wanted to call him back and apologize for whatever offenses she caused, but it was too late. Erik's shape already disappeared from her view.

.

.

Most of the time remaining on that day, Christine played with her white stallion, riding him, walking with him or resting against him. The incident at the lagoon played in her mind, and she could barely concentrate on anything else.

She did not understand what had happened that made Erik so upset. She had asked him to teach her how men and women should behave in his society, and in response he had kissed her with a passionate kiss unlike any of the kisses her parents would give her. It felt so delightful and aroused, that her heart would stop beating whenever she thought of him.

Christine tenderly touched her lips, a slightest of smile lit up her face, as she recollected every vivid detail of those blissful moments. His mouth was dominating, sweeping her into a world of pure feeling. She could feel her surrounding spinning madly like a propeller in a tempestuous tornado. The ground shifted and rolled beneath her feet. And in those short lived moments, Christine was succumbed to an unrestrained surge of passion. Her body became feeble and she could only cling to him for support, as if a safe anchor in a storm of turbulent emotions. Her head was on fire, and her body was pliant to his touch.

But when it ended, Erik had wholeheartedly apologized to her and left. His action befuddled her, and Christine did not know how to handle the situation. Sparks of anger warred with unfamiliar yearning for him, she felt as if an internal squall was brewing. In defense, she decided to stay as far from him, as the isle shores would allow.

That night, Erik did not return to the cottage, nor did she want to go look for him. Regardless of that, her already heightened senses were attuned to him, and she was well aware of him, no matter where he was on the island. Erik had spent time alone at the beach, building signal towers just as he mentioned.

From her spot inside the cottage, Christine mindlessly looked out of the window to the meadow far beyond, cloaked in the gloomy shadow of dusk, the tall grass waving from side to side in the careless whisper of the ocean breeze. Her head was heavy, unable to access any rational thoughts, and it felt unbearable.

 ** _"Christine!"_**

Her mother's calling brought her to an abrupt halt, as she was pouring water from a bucket into a kettle on a burning coal stove. She looked at her mother in confusion, then back to the kettle, and it was then she realized she had over poured, causing the water to overflow from the kettle down the floor.

Gently setting down the bucket, she quickly grabbed a dry cloth on the table nearby and neatly cleaned away the water puddle.

Jameela gave a disquieting sigh, and shook her head. The moment her daughter arrived home, she had noticed something amiss about her.

"Has anything wrong happened today that you didn't want to tell me?" Christine heard her mother asking.

"No, not quite." Christine lifted her shoulders in a brief, puzzled shrug as she pulled out a chair across her mother, who was sitting on her bed, and then sat down.

"Your time with Erik was fun?"

"Well, yes." The young maiden dashed her glance aside to avoid her mother's scrutinized gaze."He was…a little strange."

"Tell me about it. What did he do to you?" Jameela softly inquired, a profound concern was present in her tone.

"Nothing, Mother." Christine's response was brief and reluctant unlike usual. A betraying stain of red crept across her cheeks, hurrying her to say, "Please don't worry about it. I am fine."

As if sensing her obvious lie, Jameela's countenance became worried. "Are you sure? I'm not a simpleton, Christine. You seem to be absent minded ever since you returned home. Why wasn't Erik with you? Where is he? Did he do anything _inappropriate_ to you?"

"Of course not, Mother. Erik has to build a signal for his men to come so he told me to just go home without him. I guess since we walked a lot today, I'm just a little tired. That's all." Christine had never been a good liar, but she could not tell her mother about the kiss, which drove her mad inside. What would her mother think of Erik then?

The look Jameela gave her daughter was not pleased, but she very well knew that pushing Christine would not give her a truthful answer, especially if she did not feel comfortable to confide. With that conviction in mind, Jameela changed her tactic. "Alright, I trust your words. But if anything ever happens, you must let me know. I love you and I would do anything within my power to protect you."

"Yes, Mother. I can also protect myself." The young maiden felt penitent for having to lie. But despite of that, a soft smile warmed her face, as she heard her mother's words of love and caring. Christine went to sit by her side, and gave her a big hug. "I love you, Mother."

"And I love you more, darling." Jameela gently wrapped her arms around her daughter, lovingly running her fingers through her silky hair. "Do you think Erik's people will come for him?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want him to go, dear?"

Jameela's question unexpectedly rendered her daughter speechless. Taken aback, Christine only stared, as if her heart was being gauged by her mother. What should she possibly say, when she really didn't know her true feeling for Erik?

"I don't know, but I think it's best for him to leave. He doesn't belong here and his presence disturbs my sleep."

"I see." Christine's mother coughed, and rubbed her forehead in a gesture to relieve her headache. "I have not slept well either since the night of the storm, although I believe for different reasons from yours."

Taking her mother's words as if they were meant literally, Christine enquired her with profound solicitude:

"Are you still ill? I thought you were getting better."

"I was, until the chill of the north wind caught up with me."

"I am sorry, Mother. I should have attended you more. Have you been drinking tea?"

"Yes, I drink a bit. I'm just getting old, Christine. I need some rest."

"Let me help you, Mother." Then Christine affectionately eased her down the lush bed, and kissed her on the cheek. "Please let me know if you ever need anything."

"You too, dear." Jameela smiled and closed her eyes. Christine's answer had indirectly confirmed her presumption. Indeed, her daughter did have some feelings for the young sailor, but she had yet admitted it. Jameela only wondered if Erik had felt the same, and in order to know she needed find out from him. "Good night, darling."

"Good night, Mother." Christine went to bed and lay down. Her mind could not get rid of Erik, and his kiss. She thought about him, and pondered what he was doing at this moment. Time seemed to slow down and feel dreary without his presence. She only hoped everything would be back to normal the next day.

.

.

A/N: did you like the chemistry between our two beloved characters? Just wait and see for more romance to come. :-)

.

Erik's Love: I saw your comment but i'm sorry you'll have to find out. It'll be worth the wait. :-)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I noticed the numbers of reviewers have subsided, which saddened me a little. But i'm still going to write and finish this story as i have planned. Thanks Erik'sTrueAngel for editing as always.

.

.

That evening Erik had stayed at the beach by himself. Avoiding Christine was his only option, and at the same time he needed to clear his mind of all frenzied thoughts of the physical nature.

He was no stranger to kissing women. Gabrielle had been the first woman he had ever kissed, and later, the first woman he had ever laid with. Before they became husband and wife, during several sweet encounters when they were left alone, and stealing kisses from one another, he remembered her kisses to be breathtaking, mainly because she robbed him of his breath. Gabrielle had a most passionate spirit, one that caused her to be aggressive whenever they kissed.

In the beginning, Erik believed he was lucky that a beautiful woman with a noble status loved him, and couldn't get enough of him. It was only when they got married, he sadly learned that it was not that, but simply her curious attraction toward his alluring appearance with the mask, and the desire to sample a taste of him that drove her kisses to be fierce.

Once she discovered the secret behind his mask, what had left between them was the empty shell of a marriage, no love but only hatred. In spite of her standoffish manner, Erik had remained loyal to their sacred vows.

After her accidental death, there had been other women. But it was only because he had paid them that the women were obligated to render the service to him. Their kisses were never sweet, beautiful and innocent.

Not like Christine's kiss.

The sweet memory of her kiss haunted him now. And inside, he heard a demon hiss and mock him, calling him monster, and tutting at his weakness for her. After one kiss from Christine, Erik knew he ached for more. He wanted all of her…and yet, he could not have her.

She was exquisite, and he was unrefined. Eventually he would be gone and she would live her days on this gorgeous island, surrounded by wild horses and endless sky. Their companionship would be no more than just a memory, and he only wished her to remember the best of him, but never knew _all of him._

Erik felt crestfallen at the thought. Fate had been cruel to him. He lay awake until fatigue overtook his body and sleep at last came. His mind drifted to the wretched chapters of his life, causing him to again experience those horrible nightmares of his past crimes.

 _In front of his eyes, a fearsome fire roared like a giant monster, a stormy conflagration, loud and vicious, spreading rapidly throughout a small village, brutishly forcing its ill-fated citizens to leave the comfort of their homes and scurry everywhere to look for a place of safety. The raging blaze, like a famished beast, devoured almost everything in its path, leaving none at its mercy and billowing black smoke into the red night sky._

 _Erik gazed at the sea of flames that made the color of his eyes look like liquid fire. The tragic scene did little to provoke sorrow or sympathy in his heart, for his soul had become cold and indifferent. The sword in his hand dripping with blood, hovered above a dead man body that laid motionlessly at his feet. The old fool's feature was stricken with shock. He died with his eyes still wide-open and blood spilling out of his mouth._

 _Ruthlessly kicking the dead body aside, Erik moved forward, a grim expression visible on his face. Fighting, killing and robbing were parts of his commission. Though he hated killing, but if he must, he would. The old man had fought back, and thus his doom day had come. Needless to say, Erik bore no pity toward any victims._

 _While his men were rampaging the streets and stealing whatever they found valuable, there was a hypnotic, irresistible calling, like a siren of the sea that mesmerized and compelled Erik to follow, his eyes glanced both sides of the streets, frantically searching for something or someone he did not know. The calling led him to a bungalow that was on fire, but had yet collapsed._

 _Erik effortlessly broke inside through the front door. Even though he knew nothing of the owner, the interior of the house and its decors were very familiar, as if he had been there before. In front of him, there lay a dead woman and a girl, who was crouching, sobbing and lamenting for her mother._

 _As he came closer, his curiosity to learn the identity of the two victims grew stronger. He did not understand why, but there was something very familiar about the girl. She was not too young, perhaps in the range of sixteen or seventeen. Her long hair covered most of her face, which hampered her features. But when she lifted her head to look at him, the infinite sadness in her twinkling eyes as well as the recognition of her face suddenly struck him like a lightning bolt, causing him to lose balance and stumble backward._

 _No, it could not be true! The girl was his lovely friend, Christine, and the dead woman was her mother, Jameela. Erik was startled and speechless at the whole incident. His heart pounded wildly in an erratic rhythm, and his hand quickly flew to his chest to calm the shaky breaths. Panic and dismay coursed through his veins, weakening his strength as he fell onto his knees in disbelief. His ears were filled with the screams of a dying animal, so loud and piercing, he covered them but it was he that made the wretched noise as it resonated throughout the house. This could not be happening! He would never harm Christine._

 _Christine said nothing, but stared back in horror. But when he returned her gaze, the dreadful words from her lips struck him like a dagger through his heart. "I thought we were friends, Erik. I was wrong. You have betrayed and destroyed me. You are nothing but an ogre and a monster. Yes, that's what you are. Go away and never return. I hate you."_

 _"NOOOOOOO, CHRISTINE. NOOOOOOO!"_

Erik's eyes flew opened as he lunged into a sitting position. He was wide awake; his body was trembling and soaked in sweat. The dream had been so fiendish and real.

He glanced at his hands, which he found holding no sword to his great relief and briefly scanned the surroundings. He was still at the beach on the isle of the wild horses. The little bonfire that he had made was still burning high several feet away, its pleasant warmth providing him comfort throughout the chilling night.

Nonetheless, his heart remained icy cold as he felt it missing something. _Has it not been this way for years?_ He silently questioned himself. He was born to be a beast, destined for a life of solitude, until the day he left this earth, he would remain the same.

 _"To me, you are just another human being that God created. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholders and what matters the most lies within your heart."_

Christine's words of compassion echoed in his ears. A thought of her brought a smile to his lips and he asked himself persistently what he had done to deserve her. Christine had been kind to him and he felt he was not worthy of her. She was truly an angel that Providence had sent to him. If truth be told, being around her brought him joy and happiness, and he feared he would lose his angel, when the time came for him to leave the island.

The incident in the afternoon continued to plague him. He missed the sweet taste of her lips and the feel of her in his arms. Even now, just a simple thought of her could ignite an old stirring in his loins, and he wished to be near her again.

His logic told him that avoiding Christine would not help improve the situation, and he should return to the cottage and talk to her. Though he didn't know what to say yet, he still needed to find a way to justify his volatile action. Erik gave a snort of disdain. What a fool he was! He kept making mistakes and asking Christine for forgiveness.

With determination in mind, Erik stood up and left the beach. He knew the pathway to the cottage. The island was not too big, and since Christine had already shown him around, he remembered most of the places.

.

.

 _Where is she?_ _Where could she go at this time?_ Erik found Christine's bed to be empty the moment he went inside the house. Jameela was soundly asleep, but her daughter was nowhere to be found, both inside and outside the house.

Puzzled, Erik sadly stepped outside and glanced around the area. Glittering stars speckled the vast night sky. The crescent moon, swinging low in heaven, casted its ghostly light on earth and faintly illumined the meadow far ahead. With a sigh of resignation, Erik had no choice but to wait until tomorrow to seek her out.

However, thinking back about their time together, he suddenly remembered that she had told him the lagoon was her most favorite place and she liked to spend time there by herself. Knowing its direction, he got on the path that led toward the lagoon. Deep inside he only hoped that his guess was correct, that his angel would be there, _waiting for him_.

.

.

After walking for a while, the moonlit pathway led Erik into a dark rock tunnel. Being known as a fearless man, he bravely walked inside and through the channel to the lagoon, where he and Christine mingled in the afternoon.

At night, the lagoon was shrouded in a blanket of ominous mystery. There were no birds or any other animals around, which made the place dead and gloomy. Disregarding the ghostliness of the atmosphere, Erik continued to move along the bank with great caution, avoiding the bushes and shrubs as much as possible.

Subsequently, he had stopped for a bit to take a breath when he suddenly heard a voice. Freezing in place he stood up straight and shut his eyes, trying to figure out what that voice was. It was the most pleasant sound he had ever heard, soft as satin and pure as an angel. There were no words to the song, just a sweet melody, sung in a mixture of notes that blended together so well that one could only imagine it coming from the mystical creature of the sea, mermaids.

 _Very strange_ , Erik had never been the one to believe in ghosts or transcendent beings. He had sailed the seas, gone to many places, and witnessed countless wonders in the world, but never had he encountered those legendary entities, for they should only exist in men's imagination and folklore.

But as the singing continued to flow, its crystal-clear vibrations casting a silken spell on his senses, beckoning him to move forward, while his fascination and curiosity to seek out the singer also intensified. He wondered if there were an absolute exception existing on this desolate island. Ever since he had arrived here, nothing seemed to be _normal_ , at least in his opinion. Unexpectedly, he had met an angel, who willingly became a friend to him, and with each passing day he had fallen for her charms.

Nevertheless, the feelings of anxiety mixed with confusion also flooded through his mind, his body trembling in trepidation, as this coincidence reminded him of the nightmare he just had earlier. But Erik dismissed that ridiculous thought, calling him a fool for it was him who saw the elderly woman asleep on bed. His bad dream could _not_ come true.

With the grace of a feline, Erik followed the sound as it floated along the shoreline. Although his logic had told him whose voice it possibly belonged to, his desire to see the owner with his own eyes was unwavering. The sailor ventured in the darkness around the rocks that scattered his path, while his determination grew tenfold. Yet, the closer he approached, the fainter the humming sound became. When he finally reached the destination, the singing came to a stop, but what he found was indeed astonishing, causing his mouth agape.

A few feet ahead, Christine sat on a humongous rock, facing the sea like a mermaid of the legend, her silky long hair blowing behind her. She was not aware of his presence, her eyes closed, relishing her moments in the cool ocean breeze.

Before Erik had never known Christine could possess such a beautiful voice, even an angel in heaven would feel envious of her. Her soothing music would wrap around him, and lift him up to heaven like a cloud. The more he got to know her, the more he found her interesting.

Her horse, Claudius, was nowhere near, so that told him that she must have come here alone. Through his own observation, he had learned that Christine and her mother would usually eat together and go to bed at the same time. But tonight she had stayed out here by herself, so there must have been something that bothered her. Erik only hoped her reason had nothing to do with him, or else he would not know what to do.

A mischievous smile touched his lips, Erik quietly came closer, intending to give her a surprise. But out of sudden Christine opened her eyes, and muttered to herself. What she said made him stunned and speechless.

"Ohh, Erik. What have you done to me? Since your arrival to this island, your presence has invaded my peaceful thoughts. Everywhere I go, I always see you."

Astonished, Erik's body stiffened, and he stared behind her in transfixed wonder, as if trying to soak in all she just said. She was talking about him without knowing him being there. Her confession set his heart racing. Could it mean his feelings for her was not one-sided and that she also felt the same for him?

Unaware of Erik, Christine continued in a soft whisper, her voice quivering with emotions: "Erik, what are you doing at this moment? Why did you have to avoid me? What wrong things have I done to you?" She paused, her eyes sparkling with tears, a sad smile appearing on her face, and her eyes gazing out at the water. "Oh silly Christine, he is probably asleep or still making signal towers. You barely know him. Why must you bother? Eventually he will be _gone_ for good from this island."

At the word _gone_ , she felt a wrench in her heart. Did she truly wish him to go away? Upon her mother's inquiry, Christine had brushed it off, saying she would not care if he had to leave. But in fact it was not true. She would miss him dearly in spite of her little knowledge about him.

Upon hearing her words, Erik cast a disheartened gaze to the rocks on the ground, his broad shoulders slouched. Christine was right in her statements. They both barely knew each other, so love might not be the thing between them right now. Moreover, he could not confide to her everything about him, for he was afraid that she would not look at him the same way she did now.

Christine's soft chuckling disrupted his thoughts; he looked up and heard her murmuring in a self-scolding tone. "Oh gosh, what am I doing? I been thinking too much again. Mother Nature, what should I do now?"

With a heavy sigh, she slid down the giant rock, standing straight up with her back to him.

At the same time, swiftly but gently, Erik hid behind a big bush close by, without letting her see him.

Again, he heard her talking to herself, but this time, her tone sounded more optimistic. "Perhaps, a bath is what I need. The water will wash away my queer emotions, perhaps tomorrow everything will be back to the way it was."

Having said that, Christine began to undress, each piece of clothing sliding down to her ankles, exposing her voluptuous body to his hungry gaze. She stepped into the lagoon and submerged her whole body into the cool water. A sigh of relaxation escaped her lips, and she felt her muscles beginning to loosen up.

Inhaling an enormous gulp of air, she dived deeply under the water. Down here, her body had no weight, and she could glide in any direction without the fear of falling. Her corporeal movements under the water became a form of meditation, any troubling thoughts would soon disappear. This place, so far from the world above, was the wonderland of her dreams. But as much as this aquatic world called to her, Christine could only be a visitor from the dry world up top.

On the shore, Erik let out a long, pent-up breath. He had not expected to see Christine disrobing and bathing at this late hour. The sensual image of her little act of stripping imprinted inside his memory, setting his body aflame. He scolded himself for coming here, and as much as possible he needed to get away before his mind completely went insane.

And then, a great splash suddenly sounded off to his left, and Erik's eyes went wide as the sight of the beautiful naked Christine emerged like a dolphin jumping out of the waters. Her back was to him, but it was all he needed to see in order for his heart to skip a beat. From his hiding place he found himself staring at her creamy skin moist from the cool waters, and her dark brown hair dripping down that luscious skin. He gasped when she dove once more beneath the water, catching a glimpse of her curve hips and delectable bottom.

When she emerged again, she was facing him now, and he thought he had never seen such beauty…Her hands went to her hair, smoothing it from her eyes. She rubbed her body with her hands, slowly from her neck to her ample breasts. Erik's eyes instantly drank in the erotic sight. His male organ hardened as he watched her innocently caressing her breasts, those beautiful round orbs crowned with rosy nipples.

The longer he looked at her, the more he could not take his eyes off her and resist wanting her beneath him. He knew he had not been with a woman for a long time, and the urge to make Christine his gnawed at him awfully. He groaned inwardly, never before feeling so hot as if he was trapped inside an erupting volcano. She was a goddess, an angel and a mermaid - a celestial being that a monster like him could never have…And he knew that if she beckoned him to come join her at that very moment, he would give up anything, even his commodore career just to become her slave forever.

While watching Christine bathing, Erik's hand involuntarily went to rest on a big rock next to him. When his exertion on the rock became too great, it rolled forward, falling into the water, and causing a commotion. By natural instinct, Christine stopped what she was doing and dived into the water, completely disappearing from the scene above.

Erik grumpily cursed under his breath. He needed to get away before Christine found out. Swiftly and discreetly, he snuck away in the protective darkness of the trees, through the tunnel and back to the pathway. With all of his strength, he ran as fast as he could, as if a group of bandits was chasing behind.

When he reached the cottage, his body was blazing hot. Christine's nude image haunted him, and he felt so aroused. He needed to do something to calm the wild beast inside or else he would lose his sanity. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a clay water storage located just outside of the house. He quickly took it and poured the cold water onto his body. "Oh Christine, believe it or not. You are the one who drive me on edge."

.

.

A/N: What do you think of this chapter? Please review to let me know how i'm doing. I'm open to any constructive advice.

There isn't much dialogue in this chapter, but I promise the next chapter will.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you readers for your patience and support. I'm sorry i haven't had time to update the story recently.

The entire top portion of the chapter below contains strong sexual elements. With that having said, you have been warned.

Thanks beta Erik'sTrueAngel for editing.

.

.

 _Under the brilliant streaks of sunlight,_ _an image of a woman appeared amid the magnificent field of yellow flowers. A delicate fabric of crimson covered her nude form, and Erik's heart beat enthusiastically within his rib case to recognize the figure as no other but his beautiful Christine._

 _Her mahogany hair was flying in the cool breeze, and her face was glowing with an angelic radiance. She looked at him in a coquettish manner, pursing her full lips and held out her slender fingers, seductively gesturing him to come to her. As if being a fallen victim of a siren, he hypnotically moved toward her, utterly spellbound by her alluring charm. Ironically, the moment he drew closer, she suddenly ran away and enticed him to follow._

 _Erik ran as quickly as he could with all his strength to catch up with her but when he reached the lake, Christine disappeared, leaving him alone in a secluded, mysterious place. Feeling disappointed, he scanned the area to find himself in front of a waterfall, surrounded by nature. The place was like the Garden of Eden in the Bible: there was a heavenly serenity to it, which Erik could swear he had never felt peace like this before._

 _He looked around for any evidence of his angel's whereabouts, and his brows furrowed in confusion. Where could she go? The water looked still, as if nothing had disturbed it. But something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and his mouth fell open when he saw the crimson fabric that was Christine's only clothing lying in a disheveled pile nearby the shoreline._

 _Leaning down to grab it in his hand, Erik felt her lingering warmth and sweet feminine fragrance, as he held it to his nose and took a desperate inhaled breath. He shuddered at the thought of his hands covering her beauteous, naked body. The erotic image sent waves of desire surging through his vein as he let out a shaky breath, his head feeling dizzy with want._

 _In the middle of the lake, a figure emerged and protruded from the surface of the water. As if sensing someone's presence behind him, Erik's hand instinctively went to the knife, which he always carried by his side in case of any danger. The moment he turned around, what he found caused him to immediately drop the weapon, his mouth agape, and his loins on fire._

 _The gorgeous Christine, in all her glory, slowly waded to the shoreline toward his direction. A provocative smile touched the corner of her lips, as she watched his eyes feasting hungrily over her sensuous body. Erik swallowed a big lump in his throat when her luscious breasts came into view, the rosy tips taunted his self-control, begging for the attention of his wet tongue. His heart skipped a breathless beat and he felt his mouth water at the sight._

 _She appeared standing in front of him, the water dripping off her skin in tiny wet rails. Erik took in a deep breath as he stared at her naked form in complete awe. Her stomach was smooth and flat as was her back, which gave way to a beautifully rounded rear. Her legs were slender, the hips and thighs curvaceous and soft…and at the center, nestled between her thighs where his eyes were held for the longest moment, the doorway to paradise. He groaned, never before feeling as hard as he did right now. The thought of ravishing her body intensified and drove him beyond the brink of madness. His cock was beckoning for release, begging him to do something. Nevertheless, even when his body was set on blazing fire, all he did was standing immobile at the beautiful sight of Aphrodite. He hesitantly turned his face away, his mind battled to resist the temptation._

 _The goddess of beauty stepped closer until her face was merely inches from his. She took his breath away when she boldly grasped his large hands and placed them on her firm breasts. Both of them let out a gasp of pleasure, and Erik looked at her in disbelief._

 _"Touch me, Erik…Touch me." She murmured, her voice was pure seduction and quivering with need._

 _"Christine, we are outside, your mother might catch us..." He whispered, yet unable to stop his hands from playing and caressing the two soft creamy globes. His long fingers ran over her breasts, squeezing and arousing her rosy nipples to hard points._

 _Christine panted as he kneaded her. Her eyes were glazed with dark passion and her lips parted, whimpering at the feel of his bare skin on hers. "I don't care. You are who I always wanted. Only you can make me happy …" She insisted, causing him to shiver at her audacious statement._

 _No woman would say such thing to him. No one would even dare to. In spite of night after night spending in the arms of beautiful women, they would always fear him and never truly want him. But here he was on this remote island, an angel, a divine goddess and a beguiling temptress – all in one desired him with a passion and the evidence was obvious in her eyes._

 _"We are far from home," she purred in his ear. "Love me, Erik… Kiss me…God, I need you…"_

 _His mouth crashed upon hers and they both kissed each other roughly. She reached up, threading her fingers in his hair as she pushed herself against him, uncaring that she was soaking his clothes. Their tongues dueled, each fighting for supremacy as their passion overtook them._

 _Her hand tenderly traveled downward, causing him to moan in her mouth. The moment she reached inside his breeches and took hold of his aching arousal, he let out a mighty roar._

 _"Yessssssss…" he hissed, immensely relishing the titillated touch of her hand. He nipped the lobe of her ear, licking it. His wicked tongue deftly sent tingling waves of desire throughout her blood. "My little temptress, how could you read my mind and know exactly what I want? " He whispered. "Do you know that a man could die a happy death, just by the intoxicated touch of your fingers?"_

 _A glint of satisfaction shown in the depth of her blue eyes at his statement, she pulled back to gaze at him, a wicked grin lit up her face. She stroked the smooth flesh, fascinated by how hard and yet soft he was. Erik tried to stay still as she pumped him but it was proving difficult. Before his mind could conceive the next action, her other hand unbuttoned his shirt, landing on his warm skin. She kissed his neck and pulled his shirt off, leaving him bare-chested._

 _Feeling naughty, she pressed kisses all over his body, every inch coming away wet from her mouth. She started up on top, and gently worked her way down, from his neck, down the broad chest, then the well-defined torso, alternately licking and sucking as she went._

 _She knelt on her knees in front of him, her face facing his arousal. Slowly but deftly, her hands unfastened and lowered his breeches, and Erik felt himself swell to incredible proportions when Christine suddenly took him into her warm, wet mouth. For the next few minutes, he was in complete paradise as her mouth worshiped him and drew forth his passion with her lips and tongue. No one could satisfy him the way she could. He let out an endless moan of gratification._

 _"Oh my Christine…"_

 _To boost up his pleasure to the max, one of her hands pumped him, first slowly then picking up speed when she heard his breathing change, while the other hand gently massaged the sack between his legs. She saw the strain in his muscle, and she heard the whimper in his voice; no doubt she was torturing him with her touch…but it was torture she could tell he was enjoying._

 _Christine smiled as she stood up to face him. His breath was ragged after being enraptured in such blissful torment of her mouth. He growled deep and low, the beast within him still yearning for release. He kicked away his breeches, desperately wanting to be inside of her._

 _As if reading his mind, she took his hand and put it on her buttocks, allowing him to grip her, and pulling her against his aching desire. At the same time, she draped one of her legs around his hip and placed his other hand on it to support her in a dancer position. Her wet entrance lined up at his base. She cast a provocative look at him. Seduction. Enticement. Desire. All were blazing in her eyes._

 _"Take me, Erik," she whispered._

 _With a dark low growl, his large hands lifted her up and thrusted her onto him. Christine's eyes rolled back into her head as he entered her, causing her to moan long and loud at the feeling of him stretching her._

 _"Take me hard." She cried out in pleasure at finally being joined to the man that she desired._

 _They both wanted this, and there was nothing wrong with it. Now was the right moment the two of them became as a whole._

 _Erik began to slide rhythmically in and out. Both of them gasped and whimpered at the pleasure the movements created. Her hands wrapped around his neck, holding onto him for balance._

 _"Erik…, Erik…" she moaned his name repeatedly, and it was the best music Erik had ever heard. He happily gave in, kissing her very deeply. He felt her body trembling and panting with passion as he pulled away from the temptation of her mouth to run his lips and tongue along the smooth column of her neck. She tilted her head, giving him more access to her flesh._

 _Finally, she was his. Erik captured her mouth once more, his tongue diving into its depth._

 _When he pulled back, and looked at her. Instead of giving him endearments, what came out of her mouth indeed startled him, causing him to stop thrusting as it was the screeching sound of an animal._

 _"WHAT?"_

 _Again, she replied with a screeching sound, very animalistic, very unlike her._

 _"WHAT? He scowled. "What did you say?" Erik stared at her, unable to believe his eyes and ears._

 _Another screeching. And then another one. Louder._

 _Erik watched in horror as his beloved's face contorted into the face of a squirrel._

 _Furry. Black protruded eyes. Wet muzzle. Two shot up ears._

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME? GET OFF!" Erik woke up from his lovely dream to find a giant squirrel sitting on his chest. He shooed it away and shook his head frantically. Looking around, he found himself lying under one of the tall trees across the meadow, not too far from Christine's cottage.

He had fallen asleep here last night and he wondered how he even got to this spot. Suddenly he recalled he had gone to the lagoon and found Christine talking to herself about him. He knew she also thought of him, but unsure what it was. Then he watched her bathing in the water and it drove him insane. He had run back to the cottage, to be away from her, but it proved to be difficult as he felt so hot with his own sinful desire.

He had used up the entire water content from the clay storage to cool down the raging fire inside his body and wandered away to clear up his mind. And later went to rest below a tall tree.

Erik let out a heavy sigh. It was an erotic dream. No, it was such a beautiful dream, in which his angel willingly gave herself to him. He looked down and saw his breeches unfastened and pulled down above his knees. He knew at that same instance what was going on. In his wild fantasy of Christine, he had…

Remembering the image of her bathing in the lagoon, he could not help but feel his male organ hardening again. With a throaty groan, he felt his lust surging through his body. Strong. Wild.

Checking quickly to see no one nearby, he reached down and gripped his throbbing organ, stroking it with hopes to find release. Erik rarely touched himself. He had money to get what he wanted, but now it was a different story and he could not help it. In his mind, the image of Christine's beautiful body reappeared, rising from the water, her sweet voice filling his ears, her carefree spirit, when she rode her horse, as well as her compassion and kindness. He imagined she was riding on her stallion and he was her horse, her voice singing the song of pleasure and passion, and her spirit boiling with his own as together they strove to reach the pinnacle of their desires.

Erik cried out as he came hard from his thoughts, groaning the satisfaction as his body went limp and his breathing became uneven. Never had the thought of a single person have such a powerful effect on him. And never had he felt such desire before.

"Oh gosh, please tell me what to do now."

.

.

Christine stayed with her mother the entire time and focused all her energy on caring for her.

"Drink, Mother! You must drink!"

Jameela pushed the cup aside and waved listlessly. "I have had enough. Let me rest, child."

"Please, Mother. Let me take care of you," said Christine, her voice was adamant and concerned. "You've been ill."

"Child, I am already old. It's a matter of time of how much longer I could live."

"SSSHHHH….Don't be pessimistic, Mother. You will be well soon."

Jameela stared at Christine's lovely face. The girl had grown into a beautiful, young woman, and she remembered it was only yesterday that her husband brought her in as a baby. Lovingly touching her daughter's face, she said:

"My dear, I love you so much. The very first time I've seen you…"

"Mother, if you don't drink, you will grow weak. You must keep liquids inside. That is what you always taught me."

"The first time I saw you, I knew you were a gift to me. You made living worthwhile..."

"You are exhausting yourself, Mother. Perhaps you should rest for a while."

"Christine, let me speak!" Jameela's tone was firm and Christine understood that she must quit interrupting. "I knew right then you and I were meant to find each other in this world. I needed you and you needed me. But recently I feel my time on Earth is near ending and you don't need me anymore."

"Don't be silly. I need you very much. When you say such things, you make me anxious."

Her mother looked around, her old eyes suddenly sharp. "Where is he? The sailor? He hasn't come to the cottage at all."

"Don't worry. He prefers to stay at the beach, nearby the tower he built, day and night. Fishes are his food." Christine said hesitantly. She hadn't seen Erik for a while and also wondered if her assumption was correct. The memory of his kiss brought a faint blush to her face. The feelings…the sensations…he had unleashed something in her she did not understand. Christine bit her lips as she tried to stifle her thoughts and concentrate on her mother.

"You should find him and speak to him."

"What?" Christine looked up and gave her mother an incredulous look. "I don't understand why you said that."

"Child, you can't hide your feelings from me."

"I'm not hiding anything from you. Besides what are you talking about?" Christine looked away to avoid her mother's inquisitive gaze.

"I'm talking about your feelings for the young sailor. I know you see him more than just a friend." Jameela stated, her eyes shining with affection. "Go to him and get your issues resolved."

"What issues? I don't have any issues with him. We are fine." Christine quietly argued, her lips pouted downward. Her mother knew everything and she could hardly hide anything from her.

"Christine, you have not been yourself since yesterday. I know you both have problems with each other, and you just didn't want to tell me. When your father was still alive and we got into arguments, he and I would always talk things out to reach a consensus. Many times, a consensus couldn't be achieved, but at least we understood what each other wanted and tried to compromise at our best. Forgiving is the key."

Christine looked into her mother's eyes. She was right. The two of them needed to talk. Though she still didn't know how to start or what problems they had, but she and Erik could not hide from one another forever. Communication was important.

"Go to him, Child. Show him you are his friend." Her mother urged.

"I will be back." Christine kissed her mother's cheeks. "Here, let me tuck you in. Rest for a bit. I will return before dusk and we will have dinner together."

"I'm sure we will." Jameela smiled and sank against the grass filled pillow. "You don't have to cook tonight, dear. We have a lot of leftover soup in the pot. It's still very good." Then she drifted to sleep.

Christine placed her hand on her mother's chest, feeling for the moment when her breathing steadied and slowed, indicating that she slept. Once assured of her comfort, she went outside. Her mother's illness was very strange. Sometimes she coughed up blood, and Christine pondered what kind of illness it was. Christine let out a sigh of distress, she only hoped the illness would go away and her mother would recover quickly. Anyhow, she would return to check on her soon.

With a whistle, a pristine stallion appeared a few minutes later. As he butted his head against her, she pulled herself onto his back and commanded him.

"Claudius, take me to Erik."

.

.

At the seaside, Erik threw a spear as a fish drew near.

"Gotcha." He exclaimed happily as he held it up. In his life, being independent had taught him many things useful, and that included how to survive on a deserted place like this. _Well, not really,_ he could not boast about his _achievement_ , since without the help of Christine from the beginning, he wouldn't be able to live till this day.

Erik muttered something under his breath as he walked to the bonfire, where he planned to grill the fish. He truly owed Christine, but what could he do for her? She did not ask him for anything in return, except for his friendship. He tried. She was a sweet woman, but being around her drove him up the wall. He knew he wanted to be more than just her friend. A lover. Someone special. But what if that was not what she wanted.

He turned the spear so the fish could be cooked evenly. Ever since he heard her sing and saw her bathing in the lagoon, he did not trust himself around her. She was beautiful, seductive and had a voice of an angel. His nether regions ached with desire and his soul screamed with need, whenever he thought of her. He couldn't come to see her. He couldn't talk to her. If he did, he would explode.

Noticing the fish fully cooked, Erik took a small bite. He hadn't had any food since yesterday, but he didn't feel hungry. Regardless, he had to eat to live. An expression of dissatisfaction swept across his face, and he spat it out, discontentedly hurling the spear with the fish away. _It didn't taste right_ , he mumbled to himself. Nothing seemed to be _right_ ever since he had met Christine. Everything around him was about her. When he saw the horses, he thought of her. When he saw the seashells that peppered the beach, he also thought of her. When he smelled the meadow grasses, he yearned to feel her again. Her beautiful image haunted him, and he burned for her to be with him again.

Erik went over those wonderful moments when their lips touched and recalled how his body had tremored, reacting to her sweet kiss.

He had heard her at the lagoon, and he wondered the extent of her feeling for him. Was it just only friendship or was it beyond that limit? Then he chuckled at his own foolishness. How could a man like him expect more than just friendship with pure angel?

Erik knew that Christine's seclusion had made her innocent, vulnerable to the world. He could have taken advantage of her for his own pleasure but he wouldn't. No, he could never do that. It would not be right.

He knew it was wrong to think of her so often. He should never touch her. He should forget her. His own history made him a blighted creature and he had no right to sully her beauty. Eventually, he would be gone from here, and Christine would continue to live her days on this island for a lifetime. She did not need to know what the world was really all about. She did not need to learn that greed over land and riches could tear families asunder and rip countries in half. For once in his life, he could give a gift to someone deserving. He would gift her with a lack of knowledge. By sacrificing his own desires, he could let her live in chaste paradise.

Erik stood up from his spot, screaming out loud to the vast sea before him:

"For the love of God, I need to be rescued! I know you would not answer my prayers, for I deserve no kindness from you, but let my men find me for _her_ sake!"

When he saw no ship appearing upon the water, he sank down on his knees, letting out a heavy sigh of disappointment. "God has mercy on me." He broken down and sobbed like a child.

Christine rode her horse from far away. Erik's voice was so loud and she could hear almost every word clearly. What was that all about? He sounded so desperate. His voice was filled with agony. Gosh, he needed help and she must go to him immediately.

Christine approached, and saw Erik kneeling on the sand, his palms covering his face. What was the matter with him?

She jumped down from her horse and strode to him. "Erik, are you alright?"

He turned around to find his angel standing beside him. She looked exquisite as always. Had Providence sent her to alleviate his sorrow or to test his will power?

"Why are you here, Christine?"

"Well, I'm here to make sure you are alright." Christine replied, a sheepish grin on her face. "And it looks like you aren't. I heard you yelling from far away. What's happening? Are you in any kind of pain?"

"It's nothing," Erik curtly replied and shook his head from side to side. "I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me."

Christine pouted in disagreement. He was hiding something from her and from the look on his face, it was something rather critical.

"I know you are a big boy. But big boys sometimes also need help. I heard your voice from far away. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know." She caught sight of the grilled fish thrown on the ground. "By the way, why are you eating this fish?"

"Why should I _not_?" Erik scowled. Why did she have to care?

"Just to let you know, this kind of fish doesn't taste good and it could cause stomach flu." She arched her eyebrows in curiosity. "Did you eat any of it?"

"No, it tasted horrible so I threw it away." Erik said, a light degree of petulance had crept into his voice. Thank God, he didn't eat it. Otherwise…

"Good, you won't get the stomach flu then." Christine happily nodded. "Are you hungry? We have food at the cottage."

"Thank you but I'm not hungry. I need to wait here for my men."

"How long do you intend to wait for them? _Forever and ever?"_ Christine said with a dashing smile. "What if they won't come?"

"They WILL come. Or they will learn a big lesson from me." Erik growled. He was the most important person of the crew. They couldn't sail back to the mainland without looking for him first.

"And what _would_ you do if they _aren't_ going to come? Just imagine if all of your other ships sank, how could they ever come and get you?"

"I…" Erik only stared at her; he was at loss for words. She was right. What would he do if all of his men were shipwrecked and died? Well, in that case, he would have to stay on this island beside his angel _forever_. The idea didn't sound too bad, _but only if she agreed_ …"It's none of your concerns. Just leave me be."

"Aha, would you be waiting for them till your beard grows twenty feet long? And your hair turns white or perhaps _bald_?" She paused and giggled at her own imagination. "Your eyes weary and blurry? And your back as curvy as a shrimp?"

" _Enough_. That _doesn't_ sound _funny_." Erik abruptly turned away, pretending to be irritated at her little insults but he actually tried to hide his chuckle. Christine really had a sense of humor, and a wild imagination.

"Not funny? Huhm, then why are you smiling then?" Christine swiftly moved in front of him, catching him grinning.

"I'm not. Beside I am very busy. I don't have time to mingle with you."

" _Busy_? Busy doing what? Pounding sand? Or perhaps counting sea shells on the beach?" Christine stuck her tongue out at him, and smiled from ear to ear just to show him she was indeed joking.

"Can't you really see? I'm building my signal towers." He pointed to the two big bonfires several feet away. The fire was burning high, crackling and its black smoke wafted up the blue sky.

"Oh I see. How many more of those do you plan to make?" Christine enquired, her eyes rounded with wonder.

"As many as possible."

"Are you kidding me? You must be planning to burn down this entire island then?" She cleared her throat, then motioned him to look at the dark clouds above the horizon. "See those clouds over there? It is going to rain either tomorrow or the following day and your signal towers will be **extinguished**." She leaned closer, whispering in his ears. Her warm breaths caressed his uncover cheek. "That means your hard work will go in vain."

 _"No way!"_

 _"Ah huh!"_

"You are lying, Christine."

 _"I'm not._ _Can't_ you _really_ see it for yourself? Why would I lie to you?" Christine defended.

"So I will go and play with you," he accused.

Christine snorted in frustration. "Erik, don't think that way. When you sailed the sea, did you also pay attention to the weather?" She took a few steps away from him, then sharply turned around, deliberately looking into his intent eyes. "Do you agree that grey clouds would usually give rains?"

"Most likely, but not all the times."

"I will take that as a yes. Since there is a chance it will rain, why should you put extra effort in building something, knowing your attempt will be wasted for nothing?"

He was unable to verbalize a counter statement, for he admitted that she was right and he hated the feeling of being defeated.

Christine went closer to him. "Now what? Are you still going to build more signal towers?"

 _" **Just leave me alone, Christine.** Whatever I do has nothing to do with you."_ He scoffed and moved a little away, refusing to be in the same proximity with her.

Tears of hurt sprang to her eyes but she fought them back. "Why _must_ you be so _stubborn_? All this time, I was only trying to help. We are friends, remember?" The emotion was rising that she could not control the shakiness of her voice. "And friends should watch out for each other. I don't understand your reasons for avoiding me." She stood trembling, sniffling.

 _"Christine!"_ she heard him say, the irritation in his voice had disappeared and being replaced with a soft, apologetic timbre. "I am _not_ avoiding you."

" _Yes, you are_. I can see it in your eyes, your actions have spoken them." She wept. "We were fine yesterday until…"

Cutting short the distance between them, he stood in front of her, his hand tenderly hold her above the elbows. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He saw her crying and her tears had undone his resolve to stay away from her.

Tears drops slipped down her cheeks. Did he know how much he had hurt her? His words stabbed through her heart like a sharp knife. "Why are you being mean to me? What have I done to you?"

He drew her closer with one hand and used the other to brush away the moisture on her cheeks. "Please don't cry, Christine. Shhhhhh…..I was wrong. Please forgive me."

She intended to pull away but somehow, his warm embrace offered a strange comfort she could hardly repel. Despite of her little knowledge of his background, she did care for him and seeing him shunning her away hurt her deeply.

Christine tried to stay strong but tears flowed down her face more freely, dampening his shirt. She felt his hands comforting her as he tightened his strong arms around her lithe body.

"My dear angel, I am very sorry. I wouldn't know what to do if you keep crying."

She tried to stop sniveling, and looked up at him with wondering eyes. Did he just call her his angel? "What did you just say?"

"Christine, you are my angel." Erik's hand gently brushed upon her face as it slowly caressed her moistened cheeks. No words passed between them, as they continued to gaze into one another's eyes. He had spoken the truth and his sincerity had shone through from the depth of his gray eyes.

His fingers brushed over her rosy lips, which slightly parted, tempting him to break his willpower and place his lips upon hers. But he hesitated and pulled away.

Christine stood there, feeling flustered, trying desperately to distract herself from the moment by smoothing out the fold of her blouse. She had almost forgotten what they were really discussing about.

"You look…as fine as always, Christine."

She timidly smiled at his rare compliment. "Thank you. That was rather sweet of you. " Her face was still damp from the tears. Though she had stopped crying, she wasn't sure if her countenance looked _fine_ like he just said.

Erik didn't say a word. _Fine_ was not the best word to describe her beauty; she was transcendent both inside and outside. Though he couldn't bring himself to say it to her, he had truly meant his word when he complimented her. Whether she was crying, smiling, she would always be his angel.

"Erik," Christine heard herself softly calling him out. "Please promise me that you would never avoid me again." She came closer to him and held up his big hands in hers. "We are friends, remember? And true friends don't ignore or abandon each other." Erik swallowed hard; he knew he had not been a good friend to her since yesterday. He could tell she didn't know him watching her bathing and he thanked God for that.

"Whatever happened yesterday, let's just forget it. We are friends and good friends should never bear grudges against each other. Agree? If I ever do anything wrong, I will apologize, and vice versa." She paused and thought for a moment, then continued. "My mom use to say 'life is too short', let's make the most out of our time together on this island. Shall we?"

Erik's eyes bore into hers for an instance; and felt a smile tug on his lips. His angel had never ceased to amaze him. She was right in her assertion and he absolutely agreed with her on that. How come he did not think of this before?

"You are right Christine, and I've already promised you that."

"Now give me your pinkie?" As Christine requested, she stuck out her little pinkie and Erik wondered what in the world she was doing.

"My pinkie? What for?" He stared at her in confusion.

"Just give me your pinkie and you'll know," she insisted.

He hesitantly gave in to her persistent demand. Christine entangled her pinkie around his, while letting her thumb touch his.

"Ouch, that hurts a little. Are you intending to break my finger" Erik grumbled.

"Come on, you are too strong to complain about that." Christine softly chuckled. "There, a promise has been made that neither one of us could ever break it."

Erik's face was dumbfounded at her statement. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a way my parents and I make a promise official. If either one breaks it, that person will get struck by lightning, or drowned in the sea or blown away by strong wind. Understand?"

Erik tried to stifle his laughter but he couldn't. He hugged his tummy and chortling hard at Christine's innocence. "You are so silly, Christine. Hahaha. I can't believe you would believe in such things."

She glared at him, her face reddened with embarrassment. "Well, it's true though." She countered and stomped her feet a couple times. "If you don't believe me, just wait and see." Then she angrily stormed away.

When Christine only walked a few short steps, Erik's hand suddenly wrapped around her waist and gently yanked her around to face him.

"I'm only joking," he stated. "It's just the first time I've heard this and I thought it was funny."

 _"It's true. Don't you believe me?"_ Her face scowled with annoyance. Her lips pouted adoringly.

"Of course I believe you." He replied with conviction in his tone.

"Are you _sure_?" she questioned him with more emphasis in her tone.

"Of course, my dear. I don't lie to you." He nudged her chin, forcing her eyes onto his again. A soft sigh fell from his lips as he gazed upon her. _My God, she is so beautiful. Does she even know that?_

Christine's countenance softened as she was again locked in the solace of his embrace. His masculine charm had always been her undoing.

"If you are not hungry, or busy, let us continue our expedition around the island," Christine suggested.

"What? We haven't finished the tour?" His voice rose in surprise. This island was indeed more expanse than he had imagined.

"No, there are more I would like to show you," she suddenly announced, extending her hand with a bright smile. "Come with me, Erik. We will walk this time."

He hesitated a little before sliding his hand into hers. Her slender hand was cool and her grasp comforting. "Where shall we go, Angel?"

"Wait and see, Erik. It's a surprise." A warm smile curled her lips. She winked at him with one eye, letting him know that a secret to be revealed.

Together hand in hand, she led him from the beach, to the enchanted land waiting for them ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm sorry for being absent for such a long time. I've been very busy. But while i could use thousands excuses, i won't. I'd like to thank all of you for being so patient in following my story.

Before you start reading this chapter, please youtube this song first as i'd like to use it for the mood of the chapter: "Can't you feel the love tonight" by Lion King. Very famous, Disney song.

Last but not least, thank you Erik'sTrueAngel for editing.

Please be warned that this chapter has some rated M elements.

.

.

"Christine! Slow down."

"Hurry, Erik. We're almost there."

"Where are we going?" Erik grumbled as he tried to catch his breath, chasing behind Christine, who was speeding like a rabbit ahead. He saw her entering a giant cave, obscured by an enormous tree with dangling vines that resembled some lifeless snakes hanging from the branches up on top, and melted in the cloak of foreboding darkness. Frustrated as though being neglected, he raised his voice to get her attention. "What is it about this place that you won't tell me? Why must you be so secretive?"

"Oh, come on. Erik." Christine poked her head from the cave to find her annoyed Erik standing by the cave entrance, his broad, chiseled chest heaving as he panted, exasperation visible on the defined features of his handsome face. "Quit asking," she said in a lighthearted tone, and emerged next to him. "You will find out soon. Just be patient."

Grasping Erik's hand, Christine led him into the cave, and through the winding tunnel inside. She walked agilely in the shroud of darkness; her eyes quickly adjusted to the shadow, and her keen memory was her guide.

"You know patience is _never_ my friend. And honestly, we've been going for a while. You made me chase after you on the beach, over the vast meadow, and now we're inside a hellishly dark cave. Since you're not giving me a _single_ hint of the location, what are you supposed me to think, _Christine_?"

"Are you tired already?" Christine ceased her footsteps and briskly turned around to look at Erik. His chest accidentally collided into hers, causing him to groan with vexation. It was not the pain from the collision that got on his nerves. It was what lay beneath her delicate blouse: those soft, round globes that happened to grind against his chest by accident, suddenly sending waves of dark desire boiling throughout his blood.

He looked down at her, taking in every single outline of her face in the shadow and resisting the urge to touch her. He yearned to be _closer_ to her in terms of physicality, but he did not have the courage to express it. Rejection was his greatest enemy. And now he feared of being too _close_ to her in distance. Afraid he would more than likely lose control over his longing for hisangel.

Erik flinched when Christine's hand reached up to dab away the tiny streaks of sweat on his forehead with the back of her sleeve. He held his breath for what felt like an eternity, standing immobile, while allowing Christine to tend for him. Her touch was gentle, but yet, it was intoxicated enough to stir up something inexplicable within him. He knew it was not the first time that she had touched him, and his mind boggled to understand why every single physical contact from her now had a powerful impact on him. He desired her with a passion, but he did not believe that he loved her. Love was a peculiar word that seemed to never have belonged to his vocabulary.

"If you are tired, we could just take a short break." She spoke softly with concern. His grumpiness bespoke the magnitude of his fatigue, and she would not mind if they had to stop for him to rest. After all, it was her idea to drag him into this, but she only wanted to spend more time with him, to know more of him. After all their time spent together before, he still remained somewhat of a stranger. He rarely shared anything about himself, or his personal life. Despite all that, he was the only real friend she'd ever had, and ironically, she found herself befuddled at her accumulative attraction toward him. Perhaps it was just her own curiosity that made her feel that way.

" _Tired_?" Erik reiterated her word sarcastically. "I'm not only tired. I am _exhausted_. You are as fast as your horse I could hardly catch up with you. Are we racing against each other or what? Just slow down, all right?" He sighed in exasperation. "How much longer do we have to go to get _there_?"

"Not too far. Indeed, we are very close to the destination. See the end of the tunnel?" She pointed her index finger to show him what she was indicating. "It will end after we make a left turn and it'll lead us to the outside. You'll see sunlight afterward and I guarantee what you'll find worth the trip." She reassured him with confidence.

Erik's brow furrowed as he mulled over her declaration. His career as a commodore had given him many opportunities to go to countless places over the world, before arriving to this isle. What was she going to show him that could possibly surpass his own experience? Nevertheless, he shook off the itch to question her further, and gave a silent nod in agreement that they should continue.

The two walked in companionable silence until the passage ended. Just as Christine had mentioned, Erik took notice of the faint streaks of sunlight seeping through a draping layer of verdant vines, cascading over the egress of the tunnel. The sound of water was roaring nearby, and Erik could only imagine there must be a lake behind this curtain of vines.

Christine went first, and lifted a fistful of vines to allow them both to pass through the opening.

In the distance, a magnificent, colossal waterfall appeared. Along the hillside of a giant mountain, the water pounded on top of the calm surface of the blue lake, mixing its white frothiness with the rippling waves. The heavenly cascade was encompassed with trees, shrubs and vines of different species that grew densely around the area. Boulders of different shapes appeared scattering over the surface of the water, forming a detached-looking pathway to the other side of the bank.

Erik took a deep breath; the sweet, mild scent of mist, earth, and moss mingled altogether, permeating the damp air and filling his nostril. His eyes grew wide as he gazed in awe at a rainbow made up of seven vibrant colors arching over the waterfall, completing the splendid scenery.

He took a few steps closer as his mouth formed a silent "oh". It was indeed a vision that only one would imagine in a children's fairy tale book. Even with the deafening roar of the water, there existed an ambiance of power and brilliance in this unearthly place of tranquility. Butterflies fluttered in the air, dancing around in a whirlwind of colors. Some of them were drawn to the two human beings below, who seemed to get lost in this land of divinity, led by their ardent curiosity, and descended upon them like a welcoming salutation to the ethereal land.

"Christine, this place is stunning…"

"I know right. I fell in love with it the first time I came here by accident a couple years ago. My mom only heard of this from me, but she didn't have a chance to go and see it herself. She can't walk too long because of her weakening legs. I come here sometimes by myself."

"I never knew such place like this exists… It's like a place belonging to the Naiads; you know the water nymphs of legend." With amazement, his eyes traveled around, surveying every corner of the area with intense curiosity. Somewhere nearby, he heard the sound of birds filling the air: chirping, tweeting and warbling incessantly in improvised melody. In his mind, their singing made up an orchestra, playing one enchanting symphony after another.

Rustling on the trees or grass nearby, his ears picked up an indistinct commotion that would likely belong to some little furry animals, which Christine often addressed them as her companions. An amused smile quirked Erik's lips, as he caught sight of a pristine rabbit hopping toward him, his wet, rosy muzzle twisting with curiosity as he sniffed at Erik. But when he leaned down to pet him, the rabbit became frightened and dashed away, leaving Erik puzzled behind.

He heard Christine's giggling ringing in the air, as he averted his gaze to find her tittering at him with her hand covering over her mouth. A little of embarrassment swept across his face, he dashed a scornful glare at her, hoping it would carry enough meaning to stop her half-suppressed laughter. "What? I didn't mean to harm him; he was just too scared to let me touch him."

"They are like that at first," she said, clearing her throat at the same time, "but as they become more acquainted with you, they won't run away anymore. Just watch me."

Christine gave a whistle that summoned the same rabbit running to her from the bush, in which he was hiding. Without hesitation, he jumped onto her lap, as she picked him up, patting his head, while he snuggled in the cradle of her arms. "See? He isn't afraid of me. Good boy."

Christine came closer to Erik with the rabbit nestling in her arms. "Now try and pat him."

Erik was reluctant at first, but at Christine's assurance, he slowly extended his hand, gently stroking the little friend's back. A smile of joy appeared at the corner of his lips as the little bunny stayed still and welcomed his touch.

Seeing Erik's expression brightening up, Christine handed the rabbit over to him with great care, as if handing her baby to her husband. "He'll get used to you soon. Just be gentle all right?"

Holding the adorable _baby_ in his arms, Erik felt immense love flooding his heart, simply watching the rabbit remain comfortable against his chest, protected. After all, not everyone rejected him for his disfigurement. Christine didn't and neither did the loveable new friend.

Erik stroked him a few times and hesitantly released the animal onto the ground, back to his family, who was watching cautiously from afar.

"I knew you would like this place." He heard Christine's voice echoing exuberantly from behind. "After all, it's worth the effort to go see it."

He did not say a word but inwardly agreed with her. His weariness from earlier vanished like the misty fog dissipating in the warm radiance of sunlight, and now being substituted with a raw, enthusiastic feeling, in which the beautiful surrounding had offered.

Nonetheless, in the back of his mind, he sensed an eerie familiarity about this heaven-on-earth that almost caused his hair to stand on its end. Erik scratched his head to make sense of the situation, how come this place almost resemble the beauteous place in his wild dream on the night of his return from the lagoon after watching his angel bathing. How could this be?

His blood pumped thunderously in his ears, while he frantically sought the answer to this baffling situation. Was he dreaming? Erik blinked once, twice, and then thrice to ensure this was not some kind of fantasy created by the desperate yearning of his lonely heart, but each time he opened his eyes, everything around him remained the same, as if nothing had changed. Impossible. Preposterous. Irresistible.

Erik abruptly turned around to face Christine, who was beaming with joy across the scant distance between them. He swallowed hard as she approached him with effortless grace, while their eyes were held between one another. Erik swore he heard every single beat of his heart echoing as loudly as cannon blasts when he gazed at Christine from head to toe. His angel looked gorgeous as always, but somehow, for the very first time, he began to take notice of every single curve and detail of her body, which was barely concealed beneath the sheer material of her clothing. Oh Lord, she was the epitome of perfection. Flawless. Luscious. Sultry. Tantalizing. Tempting.

Perplexed, he drew in a trembling breath, while his mind struggled to understand the situation. Christine had been wearing the same fashion daily, and it bothered him to suddenly see the difference with regard to her attire. Had he gone mad?

Erik tensed as Christine touched his exposed cheek in a loving manner just like she had done with the rabbit, each stroke sending shivers over his skin. He closed his eyes, taking delight in the electrifying sensation of her touch, and felt her warm breaths kissing the side of his neck, as she leaned closer, whispering in his ear. "See? I told you so but you didn't listen to me."

"Yes…" He muttered under his breath.

With his eyes closed, his senses became heightened. Erik felt Christine pressing her breasts against him, her nipples inexplicably hardened beneath the restraint of the diaphanous blouse. Her tantalizing scent bewitched him, triggering his head to spin in a dizzying rate.

He sucked in a deep breath to calm the wild beating of his heart; the vivid images of the erotic dream from last night suddenly returning in a blink of an eye. Oh gosh, how he couldn't resist the way her lips and tongue dueled with his in their passionate embrace. How she had inflamed his senses to the brink of orgasmic explosion with the expertise of her mouth and fingers, the sound of her moaning with pleasure filling his ears when he thrusted inside her heavenly core! All returned to him like a vigorous undulation of a wave submerging the entire seashore in one powerful, tidal surge, drowning his head in the burning desire from within.

But amidst those fanciful longings, a voice perhaps emitted from the depth of his conscious mind hollered at him, commanding him to cease from any further actions, in which they would both regret. This was purely a coincidence, and nothing more. At least, that was what the voice tried to convince him. She could not have read his mind, could she?

And even if his cock had already erected and pressed against the fabric of his breeches with an aching persistence at his own visualization of their entwined bodies, he must fight off the urge to pin her down and claim her body like a savage monster that other people had called him. At least to Christine, he had to be better than that.

He opened his eyes brusquely, deliberately grabbing Christine's hand and moved it away from his face. His action rendered her shock and speechless.

"I'm sorry, Christine, but we must return. I shouldn't dally elsewhere too long and forget my main goal to wait for my comrades to come and rescue me. And even if they aren't coming, there should be other ships passing by that could possibly return me back to the mainland."

He deliberately stepped away from Christine, whose bewilderment painted all over her face. He had only walked a few steps away, when he heard Christine's voice calling for him from behind. The disappointment in her voice made him halt and spin around to face her, who was catching up with him.

"What's wrong with you? Are we not having fun at this place? Why ruin the mood by all of sudden walking away like this?" She paused in front of him, her face a dash of rosy color of aggravation, an enhanced beauty which only drove him crazy with wanting her even more, but unable to touch that forbidden fruit.

"I thought you like this place and you seemed to find everything here amazing. Is there something wrong with it you have yet told me?"

"Don't. Touch. Me." He said through gritted teeth.

 _"What?"_ Christine rounded her eyes and stared at Erik. "What do you mean?"

"Did you not understand a word I'm saying? I said don't touch me. Have I expressed myself clear?"

"Oh, is that why you're acting like this? _Because I touched you?"_ Christine tried to keep her temper down, but it was impossible. Anger took over her, her eyes twinkling, and her voice quivering with emotion. She pointed at his chest with her finger. "Who do you think you are _sailor_?"

Erik wanted to say something back but he couldn't. Seeing her shaken with hurt tore him apart. Realistically, it was all on him. She had been friendly and innocent, putting out her best effort to amend their friendship, and then he was always the one who would inflict the damages to what'd been fixed. He was such a fool, and he hated himself for it.

"I'm sorry," an apology was muttered through his trembling lips. Erik averted his penitent gaze from Christine, doing his best to not look at the angelic maiden, who haunted his dream at night. Only she would have the power to invade his mind, but he would never bring himself to admit it. He couldn't.

"Now you apologized. I'm curious if your head is all right or if the shipwreck still has a post-traumatic effect on you. You are as fickle as the sea waves. There are times you're so humorous, and calm. And there are times out of the blue, you're… just so _irritating_. Just like a red ant, you bite."

"Hey, I've already said sorry. Don't you just simply take it and let this go? Or would you prefer to keep censuring me and ruin the mood?"

"Huhm, _ruin the mood?_ It was _you_ who ruined the mood. I've brought you here just so we can hang out and enjoy the beauty of the scenery. Ever since you've come to this island, have I ever mistreated you? Have I done you wrong? And you know what? I'm tired of all your arrogance and unpredictable behavior. Let's call this our last meeting. You and I won't have to see each other again. _Good bye_." Christine furiously stomped her feet and sharply whirled around to walk away, when Erik's hands suddenly grasped her shoulders and yanked her around to face him.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done talking yet." He pulled her closer and perused her facial expression. "I don't want this to be our last encounter. I want to keep seeing you." He spoke with tenacity in his tone.

" _Where I'm going is none of your business._ We're done here, all right? I don't want to see you again. You're just insufferable. _Let me go! You're hurting me."_

"I'm not letting you leave…" Erik pressed his body against Christine and tightened his vice grip around her, whose eyes challenged with his.

" _Fine_. We'll see about that." With fire burning in her eyes, she stepped down on his foot with all her might, rendering him a painful attack and forcing him to release her.

Erik let go of Christine, bent down, and grabbed his foot. He grimaced at the pain that her attack had imposed, and then looked up just to see her seizing the opportunity to dart away. "Christine, we're not done yet. I'm _not_ going to lose to you." He whispered through gritted teeth.

Christine had run off for quite a bit before she turned her head, and caught sight of Erik sprinting a few feet behind her. He ran as quickly as a lightning flash, and he was so close to almost reach her.

"Where did you get the strength to run so fast you've almost caught up with me? Didn't you say you were tired earlier?"

"Whatever the matter is related to you, I am _never_ tired. You should have known that by now, _Christine_."

To her surprise, she had not felt a twinge of panic of being caught up. Contradictory in fact as her heart was racing in excitement, as though glorious fireworks were going off in her brain. She silently questioned herself what was wrong with her. Was she not furious at him for his volatile behavior earlier? Why all of sudden she felt happy, no, thrilled to be exact, when he pursued her?

Puzzlement and exhilaration mixed in together like a pot of soup with multiple ingredients, she didn't look back but kept running, while her heart mocked at her, telling her to just quit this foolish, wild goose chase and grant him one more chance. _One last chance perhaps_.

Before she knew what to do, a pair of strong arms came in contact with her skin, wrapping around her waist to halt her running. Her back collided against his muscular chest, as both of his strong arms secured tightly around her front.

"Don't you dare run from me," he murmured in her ear, the warmth of his breath sent a tingling sensation over her skin. "I need to talk to you."

"Don't talk to me. I don't want to speak to you anymore." She struggled to get away but it was no use when his arms became increasingly tighter around her, trapping her to him.

"That's not an option." He spun her around so she could see his face, grim and determined. "Don't you ever run away from me _again_." His voice was so commanding that one should know better not to defy him.

" _Don't touch me_ ," she countered swiftly, using his line. "Just leave me be. I don't want to be your friend anymore. Why waste your effort and chase after me?" She pummeled his chest and wriggled to get away but her effort went in vain. He was unaffected by any of her tactics.

Seeing her behaving like a spoiled brat in a temper tantrum, Erik had to restrain himself from wanting to spank her arse. Actually, it was him who triggered this madness. He could neither bring himself to inflict a punishment on her nor let her go. The only method to make her stop squirming and listen to him came across his mind as he took hold of her face and crashed his mouth on hers.

Time suddenly ceased to elapse between them. It could have been a few seconds or a few minutes passing by as the two stood fixed to the spot, completely lost in the sparks of the romantic enchantment in each other's arms.

The air around them seemed to be electrified by the heat of their building passion. Christine felt her body went numb against Erik's rigid body. She should have known he possessed some kind of dark magic that could put her in a hypnotic trance and take control of her body. Yet, she willingly let herself fallen to his magical spell as their passion intensified. She moaned in his devouring mouth. Oh gosh, it felt exhilarating, enthralling, and exquisite.

When they kissed for the first time, she had felt the same emotion sweeping across her body, lifting her up to heaven. She had wished to stay up there for as long as possible, but when she returned back on Earth, she had missed the experience, which surprisingly could only be rendered by Erik.

And just as suddenly as the whole incident had transpired…it also ended.

Erik reluctantly tore his mouth away from Christine's, cursing under his breath for having lost control over the situation, in which he was the one initiated it. Originally, he had only intended to subdue her, but then as temptation took over, he found himself relishing in the obsession of their kiss. The taste of her soft, sensuous lips was delicious and it was like a powerful addictive drug, which made him crave for it more and more after one time of trial.

He drew in a long, trembling breath, while fighting off the inclination to kiss her again. _She would not appreciate that_. He thought to himself.

"I'm very sorry," Erik heard himself muttering those three pathetic words. He felt sorry for putting both of them in this awkwardness in which neither of them knew what to do after all that happened, but he did not regret doing what he did, for he had found the experience to be startlingly beyond pure lust. Every physical contact he'd shared with Christine only deepened his feeling for her, making her more irresistible in his eyes, and thus making it more difficult for him to leave her.

Suddenly, a stinging pain whipped across his face as he caught a brief glimpse of Christine's hand flying up, making contact with his exposed cheek, followed by a piercing sound of skin hitting skin.

"Is that all you could say?" she said in a guttural tone, her twinkling eyes never left his. They burnt him deep to the core.

He only stared at her speechless, but at the same time, readying himself to receive the explosion of her anger, which he thought to be understandable and justified. After all, it was his fault.

But what really transpired had him stupefied, overwhelmed, and entranced. He was bowled over, when Christine reached up, taking his face and descended her lips upon his.

Erik couldn't believe what was happening. She had initiated, but why? He was stunned at first, but his surprise was only momentary. Just as instinct prevailed over logic, he let Christine have her way, while his heart raced in wild excitement. He pulled her closer, his hands in her silky hair as they suckled one another feverishly.

Erik could tell from his own experience that he was Christine's first kiss and he deeply rejoiced the fact. He wanted to show her a lot more. Satisfying her equally meant to satisfy them both.

While their mouths were devouring each other, Erik's hands sensually moved south, and landed on the delectable mounds of her firm bottom. As he began to knead them, he felt Christine quivering and whimpering with needs, which only fueled his inner flame to burn even more fiercely. Dear Lord, she was so hot, so responsive.

Christine felt her womanhood begin to dampen between her thighs. Every fiber of her being was forcefully drawn to Erik's masculine lure. What was going on she didn't know but the only thing that she really knew was she wanted this. She wanted to be held in his arms, to hear him genuinely apologize to her, and then taste him, and experience feelings that were both peculiar and thrilling _only in his impassioned embrace_.

One of Erik's hands snaked under her blouse, wandering northward, and eventually rested on Christine's breast, which sent fire careening through her entire body. Christine involuntarily jerked her head back as Erik's hungry lips trailed down the side of her neck, making her core clench tightly with need, her pussy moistened tenfold, while his other hand moved to her hip and stroke against the sheer fabric, exploring her body greedily.

She tilted her head to give him free access to explore the sensitive skin at the side of her neck and collar bones. Lord in Heaven, he felt good. She shivered at the trail of fire his mouth had left on her, and felt the heat radiating from his body, his dominance overpowering her, but she loved it.

Enticed, Erik ran his possessive fingers over Christine's hardened nipples. He alternately pinched and stroked, heightening her desire until she was out of control. His erected cock clad in the damnable material of his breeches thrust between her thighs and she pushed against it, desperate for the friction. Her hands plowed into his dark hair, fisting as she rode a wave of erotic pleasure.

Erik pulled his mouth away, panting as though he just ran a race. "God, you are so hot, Christine. I've never met any women so responsive to my touch like you." Her body was pulsating as his hand moved over her stomach.

She jerked as his fingers reached her saturated nether lips, stimulating the pink, ripe flesh, moving his thigh back to explore her more thoroughly.

"You're wet already," he husked as he circled her clit. "I can smell your arousal and it's making me crazy."

"You are making me crazy too you just didn't know that." Christine was caught up in sensation, heat sizzling over every nerve ending in her body. Her hands went to his shoulders, needing the support to keep standing.

"Oh Christine, if you keep talking like that, I will have to take you against my will. Don't you understand? I'd want our friendship to last." Erik knew what he just said, he couldn't have her. Christine was not someone for him to sleep with just to relieve his physical need. She was more special than any female that had come and gone in his life.

"I want this. Please don't deny me," Christine whispered softly. "Erik, please enlighten me."

Erik only stared at Christine with incredulity. Making love to her would have a powerful impact on him, though he knew not whether it would be the same for her. He would miss her tremendously when he left this isle, but he couldn't take her with him. He shouldn't. His life was unstable and always fill with danger, he would be doomed if anything ever happened to her.

"Erik, please. I need…"

"I know what you need. The same thing that I need! But for now, I can give you this." His fingers inserted into her wet opening, slipping through her moist folds, finding where she needed to be touched.

His wicked tongue continued its exploration down the side of her neck, flicking in a rhythm that mimicked what he wanted to do elsewhere, overwhelming her with white-hot desire.

Christine moaned as Erik increased the pace, the intensity. She was mindless with raw need and a whimper escaped from her lips as one hand continued his erotic torture of her breasts, while the other kept up a relentless assault on her inflamed clit.

"Yes…Oh, yes, it feels so good." Christine knew the hot voice was her own, but she barely recognized it. It was high-pitched, keening, begging for relief.

His mouth swallowed her moan, as though he wanted every bit of her pleasure. She responded, nipping at his lip, opening for his possession, surrendering completely.

Her channel clenched and she could feel the impending climax all the way to her toes. Ripping her mouth from his, she threw her head back and let out a long groan as a powerful orgasm took her over, making her ride on waves of pleasure that she had never experienced before.

Her head dropped against his shoulder as ripples continued to make her body shudder. "What happened to me?" She panted as Erik held her in his arms.

"Pleasure. You've asked me to enlighten you and I did. Is it not what you've asked for?"

"Yes, and it felt exquisite."

"Indeed it is."

They stood in each other's embrace for quite a while until a squirrel swiftly passed by, making some noises that disturbed the peace between them. Christine slowly stood up straight as Erik gradually but reluctantly released her from his arms.

"Stay here with me," Christine murmured as she grabbed his hands. "I'd want to enjoy this moment with you here beside me."

Erik swallowed but yielded to her sweet plea. This was also what he truly wished for: to be around someone he wanted and also wanted him in return.

The day went by just like that as the two young "lovers" spent time together at the waterfall. Pure happiness was visible on their faces as they mingled from one spot to another in the same vicinity surrounding the lake. Erik and Christine had never felt this blissful in each other's presence before. Whether it was due to the beautiful place or something else they knew not.

The conflict or misunderstanding that they had minutes earlier and yesterday seemed to disappear and forgotten. Why? Either one of them knew. All they recognized was that something magical was happening in the sweet caress of the twilight and they felt it budding and blossoming between them.

.

.

A/N: What do you think of this chapter? I hope you like it. Please be honest because your constructive criticism help me a lot.

Originally, i planned to write this chapter longer that it is now but afraid FF won't allow any chapter over 10k of words so i have to break it down into 2 chapters.

See you next time. :-)


End file.
